Who's Ever Heard of Normal
by DemonKittyAngel
Summary: The house on Private drive was almost always empty until the boy came back bringing some… unusual friends. MxMxRxBxY
1. First sighting

Because I have a thousand ideas for YGOHP crossovers.

Summary:

The house on Private drive was almost always empty until the boy came back bringing some… unusual friends.

Disclaimer: I no own. Can we get on with the stupid fic already?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was spending another boring day at the park trying to avoid his cousin Dudley and the accompanying gang. It was about time to go home he noted as he saw the sun dropping behind the horizon painting the sky above it with shades of pink and orange. It was deceptively beautiful he knew. It might have looked like a beautiful night but it would be anything but. Locked up in his room, probably without dinner again, with nothing to do and waiting for morning to hurry up and come so he could grab some breakfast and escape the Dursleys for a few hours.

Harry got up from the swing and walked slowly towards his 'house.' As he neared his corner he was attacked by Dudleys gang. 'Dang. And I'd been doing so well at avoiding them all summer.'

"Well if it isn't Potty." One of them said. Harry never bothered to learn their names. Why would you need to know the names of the people who beat you up?

"Wow, better not stand so close Dug. He could rub off on you." The boy who had pushed him first took a step away and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Nice save. I wouldn't want to become defective." Dug said snidely.

Harry tried to walk away. But they stopped him.

"Wait up Potty." Dudley called. "We have a proposition for you.

Harry should've kept walking away but the scent of a challenge made him turn around and face the gang.

"What proposition?" Harry asked.

The smiles exchanged throughout the group made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck rise. This was definitely a bad idea…

Dudley came forward after exchanging a few high fives with various people. "The abandoned house across the street and to the right of us; do you know it?" he said with a cruel smirk. Harry nodded. "Good." Dudley continued. "I hear there's people moving in. You're going to sneak in there and take pictures of the new neighbors." It wasn't a request.

Harry nodded again when a thought occurred to him. "I don't have a camera." He said lamely.

Dudley rolled his eyes and gave him a disposable one. "Don't ruin it. It cost me 5 bucks."

'Like that's so much to you.' Harry nodded his head again and walked off. "Oh, and you have to be in the house before they get there and they're coming at six!" Dudley called after him and stated laughing with all his friends. Harry checked his watch. It was 5: 47. Damn. He'd have to run to get there in time. So run he did.

Harry ran to Private drive where he made sure to keep low and out of sight. If he was seen breaking in there went even leaving his room for the rest of the summer. Although it was only another week it was still far too long.

Sneaking over the fence Harry found a back window that had been left open. He quickly got in and hid underneath a table that had plastic over the top and made sure there was a small hole so that he could take pictures.

Harry settled down to wait a while. It was 5:58 and no one was ever precisely on time.

Apparently Harry was wrong when exactly 2 minutes later the door was bang opened. "Kura," a soft voice called. "Don't break the house already. We just got here."

"Yeah Bakura. What are you going to do when the door breaks and Rou makes you pay for a new one?" A deeper voice teased.

"I'll steal one and tell Ryou that I paid for it." Came a menacing voice that must belong to 'Bakura'.

"It doesn't work if you tell me your plan when I'm right here." The first voice that spoke came again. That must be 'Ryou'. 'Odd names…' Harry thought to himself as he saw 3 pairs of feet enter. One of them had leather boots on and a trench coat, another had baby blue jeans and sneakers and the 3rd had biker boots on. 'Interesting assortment…'

Just then the door banged up again and a whiny but deep voice sounded out. "Malik-pretty, Ryou-koneko, and Bakura-kaito left Marik behind to get all the bags! And even worse you left me with Pharaoh-chibi!"

"Hey!" Came a light indignant voice. "You were the one who wouldn't get off of me!"

Another 2 pairs of feet came into view and Harry saw that another one had leather boots and the other had biker boots again. 'I'm sensing a pattern here…'

"Calm down Marik." The still unknown voice sounded and the first set of biker boots moved towards the second. "It's not like we left you with Anzu or anything that horrible." There seemed to be a collective shiver through the room and Harry was very glad that's he'd never met 'Anzu' whoever that was.

"No one deserves a fate that horrible." The second new voice came.

There was the feel of a general consensus that went around the group before the voice spoke again. "Anyway we should go claim rooms."

"Already done." Bakura said.

"You shouldn't do that." Ryou said sounding disapproving.

The other light voice seemed to agree when it said "You shouldn't use shadow magic so frivolously and I meant who was sleeping where."

'Shadow Magic? Just what's going on here?' Harry thought to himself as the sneakers came over and jumped onto the table. "Well my father said that this place had 4 bedrooms and a guest room so we could all have our own."

The deep voice spoke up now. "But Marik doesn't like sleeping alone." He seemed to be pouting.

'Is this guy mentally insane?' Harry wondered absentmindedly. He watched the sneakers start swinging back and forth and slightly hitting the plastic. 'Crap! I hope he doesn't kick too hard and reveal that I'm here.'

Ryou spoke up again from above him. 'So Ryou has the sneakers.' "I never said we had to use our rooms." Harry was pretty sure that he was rolling his eyes.

"Yatsa! I claim sleeping with Pharaoh-chibi tonight" the deep voice said.

"Weren't' you complaining about him earlier?" Bakura asked non-interestedly.

One pair of the biker boots went towards the second pair of leather boots and picked him up.

"Marik!" was called out by the second light voice. So Marik had one of the pairs of biker boots and was apparently insane. Brilliant.

Ryou giggled swinging his feet slightly more. "Bakura, Marik switches what he wants all the time and what he says is almost never what he means." Then as an afterthought he added, "And Marik, put Yugi down."

"Aah…" Marik pouted but the leather clad feet returned to the ground. So one of the leather clad feet was called Yugi. 'I take it back, their names are downright bizarre.'

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm going to go claim my room the _proper_ way." The unknown voice said.

"Ok Malik." Ryou said. "I claim the downstairs room though." 'Malik? That's the last guy's name? Wow… there's nothing normal about these people is there?'

"Should I join you there Yandonoushi?" came Bakura's seductive voice as the other pair of leather shoes came towards the table and stopped right in front of the table and leaned on it.

The table creaked 'casue of the added weight but Ryou didn't' seem worried as he replied coyly. "I don't know, do you want to join me?"

"Yes." Bakura said smoothly and then a sound that was peculiarly like kissing started.

"Great." Malik said dejectedly. "Ryou and Bakura have already started making out and Marik already has a claim on Yugi. Who do I get?"

"You can join us Malik-pretty." Marik said.

"Thank you Marik-koi. You don't mind do you Yugi?"

"Nope. Not at all."

'Wait, what? They're deciding who sleeps with who?" Harry was feeling really awkward here so he reminded himself of his goal. 'I'm just going to get the pictures and get out.' He reminded himself.

He was startled and almost jumped when a loud *thump* sounded from the top of the table and some moaning started. Harry blushed. 'They're just going to have sex? Now? Aren't they settling in!?' he thought astonished. He checked his watch. 6:17. They hadn't even been here for 20 minutes and were getting ready to sleep together. 'Definitely nothing normal here.'

Yugi walked over to the table and said exasperatedly, "You're always so horny Bakura. At least help us all get our bags up to our rooms and get some of this plastic off the furniture. I don't want to be doing this all tomorrow when Ryou and I will barely be walking."

There was some shuffling around and Bakura seemed to let Ryou up as Ryou's feet once again were on the ground and walking over to Yugi. Bakura turned around and leaned casually against the table. "You're just jealous you're not getting this gorgeous piece of meat."

"Not really since he and Ryou were making out like crazy last night." Malik said.

Huh? What does Yugi sleeping with Bakura have to do with Yugi making out with Ryou?

"True." Marik hopped in. "And Marik had wanted to sleep with Ryou last night."

"I swear. Yamis never stop being horny." Yugi said to Ryou who giggled in response.

Malik's feet moved over to Ryou and Yugi's and seemed to start leaning on them. "Are you forgetting me being horny?"

Ryou came in this time. "Fine. Correction: Egyptians are always horny. Dose that work?"

"Yes!" Marik chirped up jumping over to Ryou, Yugi, and Malik.

"Hey! Why are you all leaving me out?" Bakura seemed to pout.

"Omg. This is terrifying." Ryou started.

"I know." Yugi jumped in.

Malik finished with, "Bakura's pouting."

Bakura started talking back angrily. "You know, I have half a mind to give you 3 a night in the shadow realm."

'Shadow realm? Now what is up with these people?' Harry thought as he saw Bakura walk over to join the rest of them.

"You know what?" said Yugi pushing out of the group. "I'm going to get the rest of the bags. Malik, do you want to join me?"

"Sure." Malik said and with that one pair of biker boots and leather shoes left the room.

Marik and Bakura both turned towards Ryou who started backing up to the stairs. "Hey. Back off. We're going to get settled in first…"

They were almost in the view of the camera and thus Harry. He could only see Bakura and Marik's backs right now and not Ryou as they were menacing over him. Marik had wild blond hair and was wearing a deep purple cloak that you could just see his boots under. Bakura was wearing a black trench coat and has shocking white hair. 'Really nothing normal here.'

It seemed like Marik and Bakura were just moving in for the final kill when Malik came over. He looked even more exotic than Bakura and Marik. He had on a purple belly shirt hoody that didn't have sleeves and black cargo pants. There were tons of gold bangles all along his arms and his skin was bronze whisch made his blonde hair stand out but it also seemed toned down. He also had some strange golden stick hanging out from one of his belt loops. "You should be nice to Ryou. He's like a girl and can hold a grudge forever."

"Thank you Ma-" Ryou started before he seemed to realize exactly what had been said. "Malik!" he called angrily and pushed Bakura and Marik to the side. Harry flashed a quick picture of a white haired boy wearing an unbuttoned blue over shirt over a blue and white striped shirt and baby blue skinny jeans. Harry had barely even started to wind the film when Malik ran to the side of the table and apparently behind Yugi because he said "Hide me Yugi!"

Yugi had made a strangled cry when Ryou reached them and crashed into both Yugi and Malik who in turn knocked over the table and blew his cover. The table came crashing to the side and he had to duck his head to avoid a table leg coming towards him. The plastic had been knocked over him followed by three bodies. Somehow one of them elbowed him in the stomach causing him to give out a grunt.

The three boys were abruptly pulled off of him by Bakura and Marik who put themselves defensively in front of the boys each holding a dagger in their hands and Marik reaching down to grab Harry. The next ting Harry knew the plastic had been pulled off of him and he'd been slammed against the wall by Marik.

Harry coughed from how hard he'd been pushed against the wall and tried to get back his breath when he noticed a dagger pressed against his throat. Harry took a quick look at all of their faces and had to stop to process some of what he was seeing.

Bakura and Ryou could've been twins except that Bakura looked so incredibly evil and his blood red eyes just screamed 'I don't care if I kill you it's just another body to the count but why are you in my house?' all with one glance. Marik and Malik must've been twins they looked so similar. The only difference was the crazed look that Marik seemed to have about him. Harry had to take the longest looking at Yugi who was wearing nothing but leather and buckles and chains and had Violet eyes framed by gold, red, and black hair in the shape of a star.

Yugi and Ryou were holding onto each other while Malik stood in front of them a look of determination on his face and the strange golden scepter he'd had behind him held in front of him protectively. Marik had his forearm pressed firmly against Harry's chest keeping him from moving while Bakura had a dagger to his throat.

"So," Bakura started. "Did you think it would be a good idea to rob our house? Or were you after something?" he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"N-n-no." Harry stuttered trying to move his neck away from the blade pressed dangerously close.

"Then what were you doing hiding under the table?" Bakura demanded.

Harry was too scared to come up with a clever lie. These guys were more terrifying than Voldemort. "I was told to take pictures of you! My cousin and his gang wanted to know what you look like probably to see who they could recruit or bully!" Harry held his hands up in as much of a surrender as he could.

Marik narrowed his eyes. "That's not a very believable excuse boy." He said dangerously and pushed a little harder against Harry's chest. Harry was finding it very hard to breathe at this point.

"Marik! Bakura! Let up on him! He could be telling the truth!" a voice he recognized as Yugi's called much closer than he remembered Yugi being. Harry glanced away again to find Yugi pulling on the back of Bakura's trench coat while Malik held Ryou who had apparently gotten hurt in the initial fall and was trying to bind Ryou's shoulder with an ace bandage he'd grabbed at some point.

Bakura apparently also glanced back. "You hurt Ryou." He growled and his eyes turned even more murderous than before.

"Stop it!" Yugi yelled pulling directly on Bakura's arm that was holding the knife and getting it to give only a little. "Marik!" Yugi cried turning to the less murderous of the two. He was by no means willing to let Harry go though. Yugi tried to pull on Marik's arm as well a few times but couldn't get the well muscled arm to budge an inch.

Eventually Yugi seemed to give up and broke down crying slowly falling to his knees. "You guys had changed! You said you wouldn't do stuff like this again! You said that you would keep your hands clean of any more murders! Atemu was right! I should never have trusted your words yet alone fallen in love with you!" Yugi was completely falling apart crying at this point.

"Yugi… Marik said looking down at him and lessoning his hold on Harry. Not enough for him to get away but enough to let him breathe easily. Bakura had also put away his knife and was kneeling down next to Yugi.

"Yugi stop. Please." He hugged Yugi close to his chest. "We went too far." He said glancing up to Marik glaring. Marik released the last of his hold on Harry but Harry didn't move. He was still too scared.

Ryou and Malik ambled over to Yugi with Ryou's arm make shift bandaged but Harry got the sense that it needed a lot more care than it had right now. They knelt down on either side of Yugi and both patted his back. "Yugi, it's fine. They already let the boy go." Ryou said comfortingly but you could hear a tinge of pain behind it. That shoulder wound must have really hurt…

"I'm sorry Yugi-koi." Marik said sincerely. He knelt down as well and brushed back some bangs that had fallen into his face. Yugi's sobs softened until they were barely a whimper and he looked up with watery eyes at all his boyfriends. He seemed to have cried himself to exhaustion as he slumped forward asleep only to be caught by Bakura.

Bakura picked him up bridal style and stood up. "I'm going to put him in my room. Malik, can you finish taking care of him? He said tilting his head towards Harry. Malik nodded. Bakura went up the stairs to put Yugi in bed and Marik left with Ryou probably to properly fix up his wound better.

That left Harry alone with Malik and the strange golden stick he was holding in his hands like a weapon. It'd probably hurt if he swung at him with it…

"What were you doing here?" he demanded hardening his eyes and looking every bit as threatening as Bakura and Marik had.

"I was taking pictures…" he forced out again worn out from al the sudden changes this night had taken. He'd been trying to avoid getting in any sort of trouble but this was definitely trouble. Malik glared at him and Harry searched the room with his eyes for the camera. He spotted it knocked over past the table and half heartedly pointed at it.

Malik followed his gaze and went to pick up the camera. "You're not a very good camera man are you? You've only taken 2 pictures and you were there since before we were here right?"

Harry nodded. "Apparently you were telling the truth. So what was this about a gang that was looking for someone to bully?"

"My cousin Dudley leads the neighborhood gang and I'm usually their punching bag but I'm going to a boarding school during the year so they probably want someone new to beat up." Harry said tiredly. For once, Harry couldn't wait to get back to the Dursley's.

"How much did you hear?" Malik said narrowing his eyes even more.

'What?' Harry thought confused. Was there something important in that conversation that had been important? "I he- heard you guys talking about sleeping arrangements…" Harry trailed of lamely. That was what they'd been talking about wasn't it?

Malik arrowed his eyes even further. "And that's all you heard?"

Harry nodded his head ready to pass out.

Just then Bakura came back down the stairs. _"What'd you find out?" _He said in a foreign language that Harry didn't understand.

"_He was telling the truth. Do you want me to wipe him anyway?"_ Malik replied in the same alien tongue.

Bakura frowned and seemed to think about it before he answered _"No. Yugi's already very upset and this would also upset him more. We really aren't being fair to him…"_

Harry had used the few seconds to get his wits about him and was calm enough to get out his wand and think of a defensive spell. He knew he wasn't safe here.

Bakura was facing towards him and noticed his wand and snorted. "What's a stick going to do to protect you?"

'So they're muggles… but wait, they were talking about magic earlier. What'd they call it… Dark Magic? No, it just made Harry think of dark magic. It wasn't even dark it like an absence of light… think Harry think! Shadow! Shadow Magic! That was it! Was that what they were concerned he had heard about?' Harry's train of thought suddenly sped up to almost unbearable levels.

Harry must have spaced out for quite a bit because the next thing he knew Bakura was waving a hand in front of his face and turning back to Malik saying "Did you brain wash him already? Atemu's going to take it back if you do things like this a lot."

What? They can brain wash me? But the only thing that can do that is the imperius curse.

"I didn't do anything." Malik said. "If anything you scared him too much."

"Pathetic. Even that mutt Wheeler was stronger than 'this'."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Are you complementing him?"

Bakura got very angry because of this comment. "I would never complement that mutt. He's pathetic. I'm just saying that he's" he nodded his head towards Harry "even more pathetic."

Harry felt sudden anger course through him. He was not pathetic. He was the savior of the wizarding world and had faced the Dark Lord Voldemort 4 times and defeated him every time. Harry strengthened his grip on his wand and pointed it up at Bakura's throat. "I'm not pathetic." He said.

Bakura looked down at him as if he were an insect. "Yes, you are. You're using a stick to defend yourself. Humanity moved past this long before even 'I' was born." He said as if he was explaining something to a child.

Harry was about to get defensive about how this stick was called a wand and was very powerful when a voice called from the stairs in a foreign language again. _"Look out! He has some strange type of magic and that stick is what lets him use it. He calls it a wand."_ Yugi spoke from the foot of the stairs and was holding a gold ball in the middle of his forehead.

Whatever he'd said had put Bakura on edge again and Bakura looked towards the stick with disgust. "How do you have Magic?"

Harry's brain short circuited for a quick moment before it restarted. "I was born with it."

"That's not what I meant."

Malik was speaking to Yugi in a foreign language again. _"What do you mean he has magic? Atemu sealed all the magic in ancient Egypt and only those with Millennium items should have magic." He said worriedly._

"_It's a different type of magic. Atemu probably just sealed shadow magic and other types of magic are free."_ Yugi replied sitting down tiredly.

"Yugi, you should go back to bed."

"_Iie, I'm fine."_ Yugi shook his head.

"_So what's the deal with this new type of magic?"_ Bakura spoke up.

"_There's an entire underground society of wizards and this boy, Harry Potter, is the savior of the wizarding world as they call it. There's a Dark Lord, Voldemort, who he's fought 4 times and lived and that's all I got."_ Yugi said. Harry had recognized his name and Voldemort's among the strange foreign words. 'What are they talking about…'

"_How do they use this magic?"_ Bakura said.

"_Their wands."_ Yugi replied.

Bakura looked warily at Harry's wand. It was no longer 'a stick' to him. 'Ok, they knew nothing and now Yugi is the one telling them about wands apparently?' Harry mused to himself but made sure to look tough on the outside as if them speaking in a different language wasn't affecting him.

"_Give me that_." Malik said taking something from Yugi's hand.

He put the strange golden thing that Harry had forgotten about in the middle of his forehead and turned towards Harry. _"There's a lot to this magical world of his."_ He said to Yugi. _"He also heard about Shadow Magic but doesn't know what it is."_

"_Wipe his mind anyway. I don't want to take risks."_ Bakura said walking away from the room. _"Give him an embarrassing picture of himself to. That'll teach him from over sneaking into our house."_

"Kura…" Yugi said warningly.

Bakura looked at Yugi and saw the puppy dog eyes before he gave in. _"Fine. Just wipe his mind and get him out. Maybe walk him home."_

"With pleasure." Malik said turning towards Harry and raising his stick to eyelevel. Now that it occurred to Harry maybe it wasn't an ordinary stick…

Malik was getting ready to do something to him when a thought occurred to him. "What about the camera?" he asked turning towards Bakura with a slight frown on his face.

"Just give it to him. He only has two pictures." Bakura said and then went the same direction that Ryou and Marik had gone earlier.

Malik nodded his head even though Bakura wasn't there anymore and raised the stick up to Harry's eyes. Harry eyed it warily when he heard Malik say. "This doesn't have to hurt, but I'm going to make it anyway." Harry's eyes widened in terror. That was never what you wanted to hear.

Suddenly Harry's mind was blasted into and it felt like someone was taking sand paper to his memories. _Harry listening to them speak in a foreign language… Harry getting threatened by Bakura and Marik… Harry watching the feet move around and guessing who was who… Harry sneaking into the house…_

Harry blacked out for a moment after this. "You're mine to control Mind Slave." A menacing voice came through his head before he was on his front porch holding a camera.

"About time you came back Potty." Dudley said opening the door. "Did you get the pictures?" Harry was confused. Wht had been going on? Oh yeah, Dudley wanted him to get pictures of the new neighbors.

"Not yet…" he said dumbly but Dudley had already taken the camera.

"Only 3 photos?" he asked in disbelief. "They better be good."

Dudley left the doorway and one very confused Harry. What? He'd never taken any pictures. He checked his watch. 7:03. Where had all the time gone? It had been before 6 when he'd gone off to sneak some pictures of the new neighbors. 'Why can't I remember what happened?' Harry wondered as he entered the house and quietly made his way upstairs to his room. He wasn't getting dinner tonight…

* * *

Ok, I wanted to try something different with this fic. How'd I do? And yes, IK horribly butcher the language so I try to keep my characters speaking it properly but it tends to come out. People say I even have an accent… whatev'.

They were speaking in Japanese, the yamis have their own bodies and I'll explain that more in future chapters, Yami I'm calling Atemu in this story and stayed in Japan to be the King of Games and be with his boyfriend. Haven't decided who yet… I could be talked into Anzu if I get enough reviews. They will be going to Hogwarts but out of curiosity. Not because they're invited. Ok? Good.

*sigh* Break sucks. It's so boring…


	2. This just isn't Harry's day

Ok, apparently when I write a new story second chapter comes out second day, more or less. This chapter was inspired by One Fact Changes Everything and a Nastalgia Chick review for Pocahontas, or, more correctly, they just made me want to write. *shrugs shoulders*

Disclaimer:

Dumbledore: Saying young Miss Alice owns Harry Potter is like saying I'm not fond of Lemon Drops.

Jounouchi: And saying she owns Yu Gi Oh is like saying I'm the one making all the friendship speeches. Huh? What do you mean in the original I am? Ok, who wrote that script? (He really does have all the friendship lines! Although Anzu is kinda annoying…)

* * *

"Wake up!" Vernon Dursley commanded as he pounded on the door. Harry groaned and reached for his glasses on his bedside table. His head was throbbing for some reason and he hadn't even dreamed about Voldemort.

Harry made his way downstairs wearing his normal attire; an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants at least 6 times to big. He walked into the kitchen to see that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were all dressed up in their finest. He stopped in the doorway thinking if there were guests coming over and he should leave soon.

"Are you going to just stand there boy or are you going to sit down and eat?"Vernon demanded and Harry did as he was told and grabbed a small amount of food so he could eat quickly. "We're going to greet the new neighbors today and you're coming with us. We can't leave you at the house alone. You'll have to put on something appropriate."

Huh? If they were going to meet the new neighbors now why'd Harry need to go take pictures that he wasn't even sure he'd taken?

"Yes sir." He replied knowing that there was no room to argue with his uncle. He finished eating after about 2 minutes and went quickly upstairs. He grabbed one of Dudley's discarded suits and made it fit him. 'This isn't one of the things most people know how to do.' Harry thought to himself as he made pants that he could easily have climbed inside fit his lithe form.

Finished getting dressed he went downstairs and found his 'family' finishing up getting ready with Petunia cooing over how mature Dudley looked in his tan suit.

His uncle had glared at him as he came in but Harry ignored it. It was just another ordinary thing in his life as far as he was concerned.

They left and started heading across the street and to the right. Harry was feeling very awkward wearing a suit around his neighborhood. Didn't the Dursleys feel awkward at all doing this?

Reaching the door Vernon pressed the bell and waited patiently for the door to open. Harry heard a scuffling sound and what sounded like someone falling down the stairs. Someone else seemed to laugh and the door was opened by a tri-colored haired boy wearing a yellow t-shirt and some jeans. He was scowling off to the side where the laughter was coming from. 'He was probably the one who fell down the stairs.' Harry figured. The strange boy looked towards them and revealed shocking violet eyes. "May I help you?" he asked politely in an angelic voice. 'Definitely someone the Dursleys aren't going to like.' Harry thought immediately upon taking in his strange appearance.

Vernon coughed once before answering. "Umm, yes. We're your neighbors at number 4 and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. This is my wife Petunia, my son Dudley and my nephew Harry Potter. I'm Vernon Dursley." He gestured to each of them in turn as they were introduced and put out his hand to shake as he introduced himself.

Yugi shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Dursley." He said friendly. "I'm Yugi Mouto." He said stepping back and bowing. "It's very nice to meet you."

Vernon was slightly taken aback at the polite behavior despite the juvenile appearance. "Who's at the door Yugi?" a deep voice called from just beside the door before a tan skinned teen with blonde hair wearing a black tank top and black jeans appeared. He also had golden bands on his arms. Harry recognized this as the voice that had been laughing at Yugi earlier.

Yugi politely made introductions. "This is the Dursleys and their nephew Harry Potter." The new arrival seemed to lock onto Harry as he was introduced. 'They're just muggles aren't they? There's no way they'd recognize me.'

"I'm Malik Ishtar." He said curtly. Not a very friendly bloke then.

"Do you want to come in?" Yugi asked kindly opening the door a little more for them to come in.

"I'm sorry." Vernon Dursley said as politely as he could. "We just came to drop this by and introduce ourselves. You're probably still getting settled in and all." Petunia held out a gift basket filled with her best tarts and mini cakes.

"Oh." Yugi said looking slightly disappointed. "Well that's ok then." He brightened up. Malik took the basket when Petunia offered it and walked back into the house calling something out in a foreign language.

'They're foreigners?' Harry thought to himself as Yugi looked away from where his attention had been distracted to when Malik had walked off. "I'm sorry for Malik. He's always a little rude to strangers." Yugi said but Harry thought it might've been something more than that.

"Yes well," Vernon said as he straightened his already impeccable suit and started turning to leave. "We're busy and we're sure you're busy as well so we'll just be going…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yugi said bowing. "I didn't mean to keep you."

"That's fine boy." Vernon said and turned to leave. Petunia and Dudley followed right away but Harry stayed a moment behind trying to avoid the inevitable rant about how the new neighbors must be delinquents.

Yugi looked at Harry nervously before closing the door and calling something out in the foreign language.

* * *

Harry was getting ready to go home after another day spent hiding at the park. The rant about how the new neighbors would be total delinquents and how they could use a good beating from Dudley and his gang had lasted forever before Harry had finally been able to escape.

He was standing up to go home when he noticed Dudley's gang over by the entrance to the park cornering someone. Being the hero that he was Harry strode determinedly over to the group. He heard one of the guys punch whoever was in the middle of the group and determined they were bullying a boy from the grunt they'd gotten out of him. "Is that all you got?" he asked weakly. "Bakura hits way harder than you…" he was cut off as he grunted again assumedly getting hit again, probably in the stomach.

"Let him go." Harry said as he reached the group. They parted to reveal a white haired boy being held up by two of Dudley's thugs limply and Dudley getting ready to punch him again.

Dudley paused to look up at him and say "No." coldly before punching the boy again.

Harry got right in front of the boy before Dudley could deliver another punch but he wasn't needed as another white haired boy seemed to come out of nowhere and punched Dudley. Dudley hacked up some blood and flew backwards into some of his goons.

"Told you he didn't hit as hard as Bakura." The captured boy said as the new arrival turned towards Harry who was still in front of the captured boy.

The new arrival had silver hair and blood red eyes. He held a dagger in front of him easily and demanded "Move." glaring at Harry. Harry quickly complied and got out of the way. Dudley's whole gang seemed to have the same sentiment except for the two idiots still holding the boy who hadn't let go.

"Let him go." Bakura said icily holding his dagger to one of their throats. Harry was very glad that he wasn't him just then.

The boy gulped and promptly ran away however the other boy hadn't and the captured boy coughed as he was suddenly held up by just one of his arms. "Can't you take a hint?" he said pointing the dagger at the idiot who still hadn't let go. "Let. Him. Go." He said menacingly pronouncing each word distinctly.

The thug got a distinctive look of fear in his eyes and backed away a few steps dragging the boy with him. "I'm going to explain this slowly for you." Bakura said flicking his dagger experienced-ly. "You're going to let him go, and you get to keep both your arms."

The threatened boy's eyes widened in fear and he dropped the arm and started running full force away from the white haired duo. The one with the dagger wasn't done with him apparently as he caught up with him in a flash and tripped him.

Standing threateningly over the boy he said "I said you'd keep both of your arms. I never said anything about the rest of you." With that Bakura took the hand that he'd been holding defensively in front of himself and flicked the knife under it.

"Aaahh!!!" the boy cried out horribly and scrambled to his feet holding his hand which was now making a river of red behind him to his stomach and running out of there.

A grunt came from the ground a few feet away and Harry looked down to see the snow haired boy who'd been getting beaten up before trying to stand up. Harry quickly rushed over to help but was pushed back right before he could get there by the mysterious Bakura. 'How is he so fast!?' Harry thought.

"Ryou, you shouldn't be getting up yet." He said with real worry in his voice.

"It's fine koi." 'Ryou' said as he tried to stand up more with Bakura's help.

"You are such a bully magnet." The other said exasperatedly. "You really shouldn't be moving around." He said disapprovingly as 'Ryou' tried to walk.

"It's fine. It helps to walk around and stretch my stomach muscles after getting punched." He said like he'd had lots of experience with this.

"I swear. We have to keep a leash on you and Yugi you're such magnets for bullying."

"Wait, so you two mean the Yugi who just moved in on Private drive?" Harry asked wondering if he could help them get home.

"Do you know anyone else called Yugi around here?" Bakura said glancing back towards Harry.

"What'd you do to the boy anyway Bakura? Yugi will be very upset about whatever you did." 'Ryou' frowned.

"I just cut off a couple fingers. Would you like them Yandonoushi?" Bakura asked reaching into his pocket.

"No thanks." Ryou said turning a little green. "You should get rid of them before we get home."

"But I wanted to start a collection. I need something to do while I'm here in England."

"Why can't you just steal? It's not good but it's better than collecting fingers."

Harry turned a little green at the direction the conversation was taking. 'They're just calmly talking about Bakura collecting fingers and Ryou wants him to steal instead. Are they criminals or something!?' Harry thought worriedly. He definitely did not need a series of thefts around the neighborhood that his aunt and uncle would blame on him.

"What? Worried I'll get out of practice?" Bakura smirked. "I'm already the best."

Harry was feeling very awkward walking behind the two. These were definitely not the people he wanted moving into his neighborhood. He already had a dark lord after him. He did _not_ need finger collecting thieves living across the street from him. 'Great. Now I have to deal with this for the next 5 days before I go back to Hogwarts.' Harry thought sarcastically.

Ryou seemed to be straightening up as he walked and leaning less on Bakura.

Harry recognized where they are and said "There's a short cut between those two houses if you want to get back faster. It comes out just a block from ours." Harry pointed to the left where the path was.

Bakura looked at him and nodded his acknowledgement before turning to the path and picking up the pace. 'Is it just me or does Bakura not like me?' Harry thought as the memory of how Malik had glared at him a bit earlier came to the forefront of his mind. 'Why would they hate me? Are they working with death eaters?' Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Oy, kid." Bakura called bouncing Harry out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Why are you staying with your aunt and uncle? Your parents didn't want you or something?"

"My parents are dead." Bakura seemed to almost lose a step at the revelation and Ryou elbowed him in side.

"I'm sorry." Ryou said sincerely.

'That's what everyone says.' Harry thought bitterly. 'They don't know what it's like not to have parents.' But Harry changed his mind at Ryou's next comment.

"Bakura, Yugi, Malik and Marik are all orphans."

Bakura snorted. "You might as well be one to for all that bastard has done for you. He left you on your own in Japan when you were only 10 years old. You're lucky I was there or you would've died."

Harry's eyes widened. Ryou'd been abandoned by his father when he was only 10 years old in a foreign country and Bakura'd saved his life? 'There lives sound worse than mine…'

"My dad isn't that bad. He bought the house we're using now… not to mention all the trouble you caused me." Ryou frowned at the last part.

Bakura scoffed. "He bought it so that people wouldn't think he was the total failure that he is and we've already sorted that all out. That's why we're in England in the first place."

'Huh? What could Bakura have done in England if they met in Japan?' Harry wondered to himself. 'What'd he even do for that matter?' Harry's mind flashed back to him cutting off the boy's fingers and turned a little green.

"I wonder if we could just go back to Japan. England is so much more troublesome." Bakura said.

"We're already here Bakura." Ryou said. "And Yugi made a big choice to come with us. I don't want for that sacrifice to be for nothing if we just go back."

Bakura sighed. _"That baka-no-pharaoh is the whole problem here. He thinks just because he's dating Seto Kaiba and is the King of Games that everyone will just follow him. And Yugi somewhat has to; I mean, it's the other half of his soul there. Coming with us was a lot and even then Atemu sent Yugi off with cruel words about us. I should just kill him…"_ Bakura'd started talking in the foreign language again which Harry assumed was Japanese. He'd been getting angrier as he'd talked sounding more and more murderous and had grabbed the back of Ryou's shirt tightly towards the end.

"_Don't."_ Ryou said seeming to try and placate Bakura. _"This is behind you guys. It's been more than 5,000 years. Let it go."_

"_It's not easy to let go when he sends his men to kill your entire family."_

Ryou frowned. _"It was his father's high priest who did that. Not even Atemu's family."_ Ryou pushed away from Bakura. "I don't want to go through this right now." He said in English signaling that the conversation had come to an end.

Bakura remained quiet after that. They were almost at the end of the shortcut and Ryou tripped on a discarded can. Bakura tried to catch him but didn't make it and Ryou fell heavily on his right arm. Ryou hissed as his face twisted up in pain. An image passed in front of Harry's eyes of Ryou getting pulled by his right arm.

"Ryou." Bakura said as he kneeled down next to the injured teen who was holding his shoulder and obviously trying not to cry out. Bakura stroked his face gently, almost lovingly, and said "I knew you shouldn't have gone out today. Let's get you home and rebandage your arm."

Bakura pulled Ryou to his feet slowly and then thought better of it and just swung Ryou onto his back and stood up slightly bent over so it would be more comfortable for Ryou on his back.

Ryou hissed a little as his arm got knocked around a little first getting on there but settled down and put one arm around Bakura's chest and the injured one lying loosely around Bakura's neck.

'Rebandage? Ryou was hurt before?'

They turned the corner onto Private drive and Bakura headed straight for his house. Harry's was farther down and across the street. Yugi was on the front lawn looking around the street nervously, probably looking for Ryou and Bakura.

Upon spotting them he came running towards them. "Ryou! Bakura!" he called. When he noticed that Bakura was carrying Ryou he seemed to grow very concerned. "What happened?" he asked as he reached the trio.

"Ryou got targeted by some bullies." Bakura answered noncandidly.

Yugi frowned. "Not again. I hope you didn't hurt them back to badly." He said to Bakura.

"I only took a couple of fingers from one guy. The rest of them were smart enough to leave." Bakura shrugged his shoulders minutely as not to jostle Ryou.

"You don't still have them do you?" Yugi asked warily.

"They're in my pocket." Bakura smirked.

Yugi sighed. "You and Marik are always so protective over me and Ryou. You'd be this way over Malik to except that he can take care of himself most of the time."

Yugi seemed to think back to an incident where Malik hadn't been able to take care of himself.

"Well for a hikari Malik is surprisingly like a yami." Bakura said making a point of some sort.

Hikari? Yami? What are they talking about?

"Well he's not technically a true hikari." Ryou piped up from Bakura's back.

"You're still awake?" Bakura asked as he cut across the grass up to his door. Yugi rushed to get the door for them only to have Malik open it from the inside.

He took one look at the scene and decided what had happened. "Do we have to get a leash for you or something?" he said disapprovingly. He noticed Harry in the back of the group and glared at him. _"Why's he here?"_ he asked in Japanese.

"_Ryou was getting bullied and he wanted to play hero. Not like he was needed."_ Bakura snorted and pushed his way inside the house. "Marik!" he called. _"Can you patch up Ryou's arm again?"_

"_What happened?"_ A deep voice came from the inside and a Malik look alike appeared. He was wearing a purple cape over some black leather and was holding a strange golden stick. It had an orb on one end with two wings coming off of it and the other side was sharpened into a spike. Harry definitely did not like the crazy gleam in his eyes and stepped back warily.

"_Ryou got bullied again and one idiot ended up dragging him by his arm."_

"_What!?"_ Yugi said surprised. _"But that's really going to hurt Ryou's arm. If it keeps getting hurt like this it might never heal."_

Ryou decided to speak up then. _"It's not that bad and I got a lot worse from Bakura before."_

Bakura frowned. _"That's over and done with. Zork is out of my head and I'm not that mean."_

"_Yeah, cutting someone's fingers off isn't mean." _Ryou said rolling his eyes.

"_You cut off someone's fingers?" _Marik asked happily.

"_They're in my pocket if you want them."_ Bakura said and Marik reached into Bakura's pocket pulling out some fingers. The nails were unclean and yellow at the ends and the fingers themselves fat and portly. Marik held them up to his face looking like a kid who just discovered some secret treasure.

"_Can I have them as a present?"_ he asked looking up hopefully to Bakura.

"_Yes, you may."_

"_Yatsa!"_ Marik cried and proceeded to kiss Bakura on the lips. "_You're the best Kura."_

"_I know I am."_ Bakura smirked.

Harry's mind was yelling at him to Move! Run away! but his body wouldn't listen. In the last 30 seconds he'd made three observations. 1) Marik was crazy. 2) He and Bakura were dating. 3) Marik was absolutely insane.

'What the hell is wrong with these people!?' Harry's mind yelled at him.

"Here. I got bandages for Ryou." Malik said coming back and speaking (thank the lord) in English.

'I hadn't even noticed he'd left…'

"Thank you Malik." Yugi said kissing Malik chastely on the lips and taking the bandages from him.

'Wait, what? Now Malik and Yugi are together? Are they all gay?' Harry thought to himself before a thought occurred to him. "Umm, guys? My aunt and uncle are homophobes and so are some of the other people in the neighborhood so you might want to take it inside…"

Yugi blushed bright red before looking around nervously. Not seeing anyone he started pushing everyone into the house including Harry. "Let's go inside! I don't want more trouble here."

Everyone complied and they ended up in the living room. Bakura put Ryou down lightly on the couch and Yugi sat down next to him bandaging his arm. Bakura took the arm of the sofa and the tan skinned duo had disappeared somewhere.

Harry felt very awkward just standing in the middle of the room so he started moving towards the door slowly saying "I'm just gonna leave now…"

Harry turned to run only to hit a well muscled chest. "Where are you going?" Malik asked with half a tart in his mouth. He was carrying the basket in his right hand and a glass of water in his left.

"I was just gonna leave…" Harry said and turned towards the left only to find it blocked by Marik.

Harry looked up with fearful eyes and started to back away. 'Are they trying to keep me here or something!?' Harry's mind yelled at him as he tried to find a way to leave.

"Why are you in here in the first place?" Marik asked suspiciously.

"Yugi accidentally pushed me in here along with the rest of you…"

Yugi's voice came from over by the couch with a short gasp. "Gomenai Potter-san! I didn't mean to pull you along!"

Marik and Malik kept walking into the room and Malik spoke up. "That's just like you not to notice who you're pulling along."

Harry turned around and followed their progress. Yugi pouted as he said, "Well sorry! I don't want to be hated here or be known as 'The Queer Guy Who Lives on Private drive' I had enough of being famous in Japan!"

"Well it's somewhat impossible to not get noticed with your hair." Malik teased sitting down on Yugi's other side. He reached over Yugi and tightened the tie on Ryou's bandaged arm. "There. All fixed."

"Thank you Malik." Ryou said. Bakura started playing with a lock of Ryou's hair absentmindedly.

"You were famous in Japan?" Harry asked interestidely.

"He's the King or Games. Or Yugioh in Japanese. Appropriate, ne?" Bakura said.

"You're the King of Games?" Harry asked surprised. "I heard my cousin talking about someone in Japan having been named King of Games. He was going on about how he could beat you."

"The only person who can beat him is Atemu and he only wins half the time. Atemu is keeping the title now since Yugi didn't want the fame." Malik expanded.

"I understand what you mean." They all gave him weird looks. "About not wanting the fame and all." He explained quickly.

"Oh? You're famous to?" Marik asked. He had grabbed a chair from somewhere and was sitting on it backwards leaning on its back. The chair was set up by the far end of the couch so he was facing Harry.

"Umm…" Harry started. He couldn't exactly tell them about the wizarding world… "I have a friend who also doesn't like all his fame…" Harry lied unconsciously trying to pat his hair down and hide his scar.

"Bakura noticed though and asked "What are you hiding?"

"N- nothing." Harry stuttered taking a step back. He tripped over his own feet though and fell on his but. "Oww…" he rubbed his but.

"Hmph. Just a stupid scar." Bakura said from right in front of him. Looking up he saw that Bakura was kneeling down in front of him. 'How is he so fast!?' Harry thought to himself the earlier incident coming to his mind as well.

"Well, I don't like people staring at it." Harry said getting defensive.

"I know what you mean." Malik said with a deep look of sadness and pain written on his face and his right hand reaching towards his back. Yugi reached over and took Malik's hand giving it a soft squeeze. Malik gave a soft smile but still looked sad.

Bakura frowned at Malik and then turned glaring eyes back towards Harry. "I think you've over stayed your welcome." He said threateningly while 'helping' Harry to stand up.

Harry nodded wondering what that was about and went to the door. He took one last look before they left. Bakura was leaning over Malik and everyone seemed to be gathering around him trying to cheer him up. 'I wonder what that's about.' Harry thought as he closed the door behind him.

The street lights had come on along the street and Harry checked his watch. 6:43. Well, he wasn't getting back as late as yesterday.

Upon entering the house he found Dudley on the couch with Petunia fawning over him. Vernon stopped whatever he was saying and looked up at Harry in order to glare at him. 'Not half as scary as Bakura.' Harry's mind supplied.

"Where have you been boy?" Vernon demanded.

"I was at the neighbors." Harry said acting dumb. That was always the best thing to do with his uncle.

"You were at those strange delinquents house weren't you boy?" Vernon demanded. Harry just nodded. He would never claim to have gone to anyone else's house.

"Look at what those delinquents did to my Duddy-kins!" Petunia exclaimed as Dudley gave an exaggerated moan of pain.

"He was beating one of them up and Bakura, who I think is his brother, was just protecting him." Harry explained simply. He was going to regret speaking back to his aunt and uncle but Harry felt that they didn't deserve to be spoken badly about. Sure they were weird but they were nice people who had had hard lives. Even if Marik was a little crazy… 'They'd have an even worse impression of them if they'd met Marik.' Harry thought to himself.

"He cut off 2 of Stephen's fingers!" Dudley called up from the couch.

"Oh dear lord." Petunia said as she fainted into the recliner.

Vernon turned a very impressive shade of purple Harry noted as he surveyed the scene behind him. "You are never to associate with those vagrants ever again! Go to our room! You're not going anywhere until that bloody school of yours starts and we can get rid of you for good!"

"Fine!" Harry yelled angrily. "I never want to come back here anyway!" with that, Harry stormed upstairs. He slammed his door and immediately regretted it. He hadn't even gotten any dinner and being locked in his room meant one meal a day of leftovers that were always cold and stale. Harry groaned at the same time his stomach rumbled and he heard his uncle Vernon lock the door. This was definitely not his day.

* * *

I am currently severely depressed right now, would've cut myself except that my stupid therapist made me sign a contract that I wouldn't and Merry Christmas to everyone out there. I know mine was _very_ Merry. Only 2 death threats from my family. (If you can't tell, my house sucks. T^T)

It took a lot to write this for yall and you all can thank gothabie283 for her amazing review that made me get up and write! (after fighting with my mom so I can use the comp though) Love you darling! Should I just dedicate this chap to her? Yes, I think I will. ^^ Here's your chapter girl! (See, I'm very nice to my reviewers)

I'm going to wait a couple a little longer before I get more into the Yu-Gi-Oh side of things (even though that's what I want to write) because Harry's part is important. Would you guys like a chapter from one of the Yu-Gi-Oh character's point of view? If so, who's? I do a bit of interactive story making because your imput counts to me! (All spelling mistakes are intentional in the AN. It's how I really talk.)


	3. The trip home

Because I wanted to skip ahead. *sticks tongue out snottily* I'm writing this for me! Me! And I'm going to write the sorting (yes, they'll be sorted) by whoever's point of view you guys vote for me to write in. Got it? So who do you want to view the sorting by?

*sigh* I want to write this something silly but I also feel like writing this story. I'm giving up my silliness for this fic! You understand the sacrifice here!

Disclaimer:

Ginny: Saying Alice owns Harry Potter is like saying the Harry Potter movies were perfectly made and didn't get _anything_ wrong.

Marik: And saying she owns Yu Gi Oh is like saying Malik's father wasn't a b*stard.

Harry was starved as he slowly packed his bag. He'd managed to send Hedwig with a request for the Weasleys to do his shopping since he was not getting out of there and had taken to re-reading his old school books. 'Hermione would be impressed.' Harry thought to himself as he put the last of his robes in the trunk. They were leaving in an hour and Harry was getting kicked off as soon as they got to the station.

Harry put in the last of his socks having left plenty of rooms for his books and put one robe on top that he would change into on the train.

Harry sighed and banged his head back against the foot of his bed. There was really nothing to do. He took out the Marauders map wondering if anyone would be there if he were to look. 'Would activating the map qualify as using my wand?' Harry wondered. He decided against it not wanting to risk getting expelled when he was so close to coming back. He slipped the map into the side of his trunk and closed and locked it.

Harry thought back to the weird neighbors and wondering where they would be going to school. He couldn't really see them at any of the standard school they had around and didn't know of any different ones. 'Are they even going to school?' Harry wondered.

Ryou and Yugi he could see in school; Malik maybe being a delinquent but Bakura and Marik? He could never imagine them in school. They looked more like criminals who would be running a gang. 'They probably do.' Harry thought remembering what he now called 'the finger incident'. Maybe not the most creative but what else could you say about it? He cut off a guy's fingers!

Dudley had gotten the photos developed a few days ago and given them straight to Harry.

_~Flashback~_

_Harry was reading his potion book from the previous year for what must have been the hundredth time when Dudley had pounded on his door. "What's the idea with these pictures Potter? One of them is of the white haired boy I beat up, another is of something white, and the last one is of an empty staircase! What's the big idea when I asked you to get pictures of them?"_

_Harry wasn't comprehending it very well since he still didn't remember taking the photos._

"_Whatever Potter." Dudley said when Harry didn't answer right away. "I shouldn't have asked someone so useless to do a job like this." with that, He shoved the photo's underneath the door and left._

_~End Flashback~_

Harry picked up the picture of the staircase. On it were Marik and Bakura glaring out at him. What'd Dudley mean when he said it was empty?

Harry quickly slipped the picture into the top of his trunk along with the others just as his uncle banged on his door. "Boy! Are you ready yet? We have to leave soon if you're going to make your bloody train!" Harry checked his watch. It was only 10:15. They didn't need to leave for another 10 minutes but this was good news since Harry could finally get out of here.

"Yes sir." Harry said stoically. He internally rejoiced as he heard the lock opening up and his uncle pulled open the door.

Harry was wearing one of his better fitting outfits and standing straight in the middle of the room. He didn't want to appear disrespectful to his uncle and stop himself from going by sitting on the floor.

"Well hurry it up then." He barked and turned away towards the stairs.

Harry quickly grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and went about the task of dragging it down the stairs. Reaching the bottom he pulled it out the front door and to the car. He stopped at the trunk to the car wondering if he'd actually get some help putting his heavy trunk in there. "Well hurry it up boy! His uncle demanded from the front seat.

Harry held back a sigh as he reached down to get the heavy trunk. "Need any help?" a familiar voice came from behind him.

Harry looked up and was surprised to see Yugi in all his leather clad glory. Harry stared at Yugi for a moment before he asked "What are you wearing!" disbelievingly.

Yugi looked down questioningly. "This is what I normally wear." 'This was normal?' Harry thought to himself in shock. He wasn't even sure if his mouth was hanging open or not. "Do you need some help?" Yugi asked again bringing Harry out of his own mind a bit.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind a little before he said "Yeah. Thanks."

Yugi was surprisingly strong and got most of the weight of the trunk and it was in there surprisingly quickly. "Thanks Yugi." Harry said as he bent down to get Hedwig's cage which he'd left on the pavement while getting his trunk in.

"It was nothing." Yugi said with a friendly smile that made Harry blush a little.

"What is taking you so long back there boy?" Vernon yelled while sticking his head out of the window. Noticing Yugi in the side mirror he said "You! You and your freaky friends keep away from my family!"

Yugi looked hurt at what Vernon had said but hid it quite well and bowed politely. "I'm sorry Dursley-san, we won't bother you then." With that Yugi quickly turned to go but Harry thought he'd seen a tear in Yugi's eye.

Yugi ran off back to his house and Harry sulkily got into the back seat. His uncle could be mean to him but he had no reason to be mean to Yugi.

Harry was squished against the door as they drove quickly to the station so they could get rid of him. Dudley's fat took up almost the entire backseat so Harry was very glad when he stumbled out of the car and breathed in some fresh air.

"Get your bags and leave boy." His uncle demanded popping the trunk. Harry quickly grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage as eager to leave as his uncle was to leave him behind. He had just barely closed the trunk when his uncle was driving off to spend the day in London.

Harry dragged his trunk over to the trolley rack **(1)** and put his trunk on one. He steered his trunk over to platform 9 ¾ with no problems and even managed to put his trunk on the train with 5 minutes to spare.

Harry got off the train and quickly looked over the crowd. Spotting a familiar pack of red hair Harry pushed his way through. "Ron." He called as he got closer.

"Harry!" Ron called back happily. Harry reached the group and was quickly enveloped in a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry, how good to see you." Harry was then roughly pushed back to be examined. "You've lost weight." Mrs. Weasley noted. "Don't they feed you anything there?" Harry thought back to the last week and how he'd barely eaten anything at all. 'Better not to mention it.' Harry thought as the whistle blew. "Oh! You better get going! Write me! And Harry dear, Ron has all your books for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called as they rushed onto the train. "Come on guys, I already grabbed a compartment for all of us." Harry said as he started leading them to said compartment 3 carriages down.

"You got here in time to claim a compartment?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"My aunt and uncle dropped me off early; couldn't wait to get rid of the 'Freak'." Harry said bitterly. He might put on a brave face about the Dursleys but they were family and having them degrade him so hurt. Didn't they care at all?

"Oh, forget about them Harry." Ron said as they reached the compartment so Harry did. He was going 'home'.

"So what'd you lot do this summer?" Harry asked after they'd gotten their trunks onto the storage rack with a lot of effort from Ron. 'Yugi could've done this easily.' Harry thought unbidden and quickly erased the thought from his mind. That did _not_ need to be there. Ever. But Harry couldn't help thinking about the tri-colored hair shrimp. He felt bad about what his uncle had done.

Searching for a distraction Harry listened to everything Ron had to say about Percy being a prick as usual and Fred and George causing mischief. He even listened to Hermione go on and on about all the amazing books she'd read all summer until Ron had gotten bored and complained about it.

"So what happened with you mate?" Ron asked after settling his slight argument with Hermione.

"The usual, got locked in my room, beat up by Dudley's gang a few times, oh, but we got new neighbors last week even though I only met them once. They were the strangest people I've ever met and that's saying something."

"How could they get any stranger than some of the people we've met?" Ron asked thinking back to Trelawny and Lockart. _Definitely_ hard to beat.

"Well let's see," Harry said and started counting things off on his fingers. "Two of them have white hair – that's Ryou and Bakura – Malik and Marik have tan skin and blond hair and Marik wears a cape, Bakura wears a black trench coat, He's absolutely evil, Marik is insane, Malik is anti social, they're from Japan, Yugi has tri-colored hair in the shape of a star and where's _leather_ on a regular basis, Yugi, Malik and Marik all have purple eyes, Bakura had evil red eyes – I mean, they've got to be worse than Voldemort's! – they're criminals, Yugi and Ryou are bully magnets, Malik and Yugi are dating as well as Bakura and Marik, need I continue?" Harry asked as he reached 14 to 16 things depending on how you counted it. Harry had 14 fingers up.

"And you learned all this after eating them once?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"It was a very eventful meeting." Harry answered and shrugged.

"How is Bakura evil?" Ron asked.

Harry shivered remembering the 'finger incident' "You're better off not knowing." Harry said and hoped that they would leave it alone.

Hermione got the hint but apparently Ron didn't as he ventured onwards. "Oh come on Harry. We've faced giant spiders, the chamber of secrets, and you've faced Voldemort before! More than once! What could possible scare you about this 'Bakura' bloke?" Ron sat back looking quite proud of his logical reasoning.

"You're gonna be really sorry you asked." Harry said as he jumped into the story of the 'finger incident'. "Ryou was getting beat up by Dudley's gang instead of me for once so I tried to stop them but when I was going to intercept a punch Bakura came out of nowhere and punched Dudley backwards into his goons and that is no easy task since he's put on weight this year. Then Bakura turns towards the goons who were holding Ryou up and threatens them with a knife for them to let go. One idiot does but not the other as Bakura threatens to cut off his arms if he doesn't let go." Harry took a breath and noticed Hermione and Ron on the edge of their seats listening. Harry mentally smirked. 'I should tell stories more often and I'm not even trying here!' "The idiot finally let go and tried to run," Harry turned a little green at the next part he has to tell. "but Bakura was still angry at him for not letting go of Ryou in the first place. Bakura cut off two of his fingers and kept them! He even gave them to Marik as a present as far as I could tell when they got back to the house. And Ryou hadn't even been fazed by this as if it happened often!"

Ron was looking very green at this point and Hermione was looking a bit queasy too but hiding it considerably better. "Oh my lord." Hermione said at last and Harry just nodded thinking he couldn't have summed it up better himself.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ron said as he rushed from the compartment.

They sat in an awkward silence for a minute before Hermione spoke up. "You didn't hang out with them a lot did you?" she asked warily.

Harry shook his head. "I only met them once and I only got to talk to any of them for about an hour and that includes time trying to save Ryou." Harry remembered his pictures and decided for some visual aid for Hermione. "Here, I have a few pictures of them in my trunk."

Hermione helped Harry to get the pictures out and they were just about to look through them when Ron returned. "What are you doing?" he asked as he sat own opposite Hermione and Harry.

Hermione jumped in with "Harry has some pictures of them that he was going to show me."

Harry nodded his head and held out the first one. "This is Ryou." He said pointing to the whitenette at the center of the photo. He skipped over the white one and went straight to the one of Bakura and Marik on the stairs. "This is Bakura and that's Marik." He said pointing at each respectfully.

"Evil looking blokes mate." Ron said as he eyed Bakura. "Are he and Ryou twins?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "No. Bakura's an orphan but Ryou still has his dad. I don't know about his mom." Harry frowned. "Actually, they're all orphans except for Ryou."

"That's horrible." Hermione said mom genes doing their work.

Harry nodded his consent. "So, does this beat our weirdness yet? I can think of a few more things if not."

Ron shook his head figuring that the rest wouldn't be much better than the 'finger incident'.

"I think we're good." Hermione said probably thinking along the same lines as Ron.

Just then (because they needed something to worsen their mood) Malfoy came in. "Well if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood." He said barging into their compartment flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh great." Ron muttered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry demanded standing up.

"Manners. Manners." Malfoy chastised.

"You're the one who barged into our compartment." Harry said narrowing his eyes.

"But you should always be polite to guests." Malfoy countered.

"Guests are invited, you weren't."

"You hurt me Harry." Malfoy said mocking hurt. He put his hand on his chest and said in his most innocent voice "Don't you love me anymore?"

Harry was shocked at the turn of events and just gaped fish mouthed. Hermione and Ron were having similar reactions behind him.

"What's that Potter? You've forgotten how to speak?" Malfoy looked down and shook his head. "For shame. You people devolve to fast. Let's go." He said strutting out of the room only half noticed by the golden trio who were still trying to get their minds around what Malfoy had said.

"That," Ron said being the first to recover. "was the scariest thing I've ever heard."

"Even scarier than Bakura and Voldemort combined?" Harry asked.

"Correction: That is the second most terrifying thing I've ever heard." Ron said making everyone laugh and the mood relax again.

"So who do you think the new defense against the dark arts teacher will be?" Harry asked as he sat back down and relaxed for the rest of the trip.

Harry was getting off the train with Ron and Hermione and heading over to the carriages only to notice that the horseless carriages were no longer horseless. "Hermione, what are those things?" Harry asked as he looked at the dragon-esc horses that were pulling the carriages. Their skin was blue and black and decaying while constantly re-growing giving new meaning to 'living dead'. The horses eyes were blind it seemed but looked Harry right in the eye so that must not have been it. It's dragon like wings spread out to either side of it as it stretched before it retracted it's see through bat like wings and diverted it's attention from Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned looking towards the carriages where Harry had been staring. "There's nothing there…" Hermione was getting very concerned for her friend.

"But;" Harry started to protest turning towards Hermione and seeing the worried look on her face.

"What you see mate?" Ron asked with his hand over his eyes trying to see whatever Harry had seen.

"I can see them to." A dreamy voice came from behind them. The golden trio spun around and were met with a strangely dressed Ravenclaw girl with large blue eyes and starlight colored hair.

"See what?" Ron demanded trying to get into the conversation.

"The horses." The girl said absent mindedly like it wasn't important. "They've always been there."

"But, why have I never seen them before?" Harry asked very confused.

"They're threastals." She said like that explained everything.

Hermione gasped for some reason and then looked nervously towards the carriages again. "Threastals? You mean the demon horses that you're only able to see after you've seen someone die?"

The girl nodded her head. "We should get in before we get left behind." She said gesturing to how everyone was already in a carriage. They grabbed the second to last one since it was still empty and sat down to enjoy the ride.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Hermione seemed to remember something. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to make introductions. Harry, Ron, this is Looney Lovegood. I mean Luna!" she said shaking her head vigorously at her slip up.

"Nice to meet you." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"No wonder they call her looney." Ron said leaning over to Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished before they were all distracted by a commotion from behind them.

"_Hey! Stop drawing attention to yourselves! It's enough that we're already sneaking into the school. We don't need you two blowing our cover."_ A light voice came floating from behind them.

"_Don't feel like it."_ A menacing voice said from even closer. Everyone shivered at that voice.

Maniacal laughter flowed in as well. _"Besides it's to squished in there Ryou-koneko." _A deep voice said gleefully.

'What is going on?' was the general thought of everyone in there except for Harry who recognized the voices. 'What are they doing here!' Harry though as he pulled open the back curtain and came face to face with Marik and Bakura riding the horses. Ryou was leaning out of the side window trying to get them to stop apparently when he noticed Harry. "Ano… hello Potter-san?" he said questioningly obviously feeling very awkward here.

"Hmm?" Bakura faced Harry and all the gaping faces. "It's rude to stare." He said rudely looking down at them imperiously.

"You're sitting in mid air!" Ron said brilliantly.

Hermione promptly hit him over the head. "He's obviously sitting on one of the horses Ron!"

"Ouch!" Ron said rubbing the back of his head. Why did Hermione always pick on him?

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked still surprised.

"We followed you obviously." Marik said happily petting the horses head. The threastal was actually looking nervous around Bakura and Marik…

"Marik!" Yugi said sticking his head out of the other side where Ryou wasn't. _"You didn't need to say that!"_

"You're the neighbors that Harry was telling us about!" Hermione exclaimed finally putting two and two together.

"Gossiping Harry?" Bakura tutted. "That's a nasty habit. Maybe I should help you with it…" he got an evil smirk on his face and reached into his trench coat.

He started pulling out a knife when "Bakura!" was called from the back and they turned their attention to see Malik leaning out of the same window as Ryou. _"We do not need more assorted body parts! You're already collecting enough body parts! I mean, look at Marik's necklace!"_

Marik reached to grab something from around his neck and pulled out a necklace filled with random fingers, ears, a nose, and what Harry thought was an eye. He watched it lovingly before saying _"I could always use a tongue on here…"_

"_Anything you want koi."_ Bakura said smirking.

Malik looking very green ducked back into the carriage calling out _"Ugh! You guys leave me out of it! It's enough that the necklace keeps growing but I don't want to see it happening myself!"_

Yugi frowned while looking inside the carriage and Ron asked "Are those real?"

"Yup." Marik said happily. "Bakura-kaitou got them all for me. But only from people who were being mean to Pharaoh-chibi or Ryou-koneko."

Everyone in Harry's carriage was looking a little green including Luna. "You collect them?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Your friends are about as smart as you are Harry." Bakura sneered his name.

Yugi frowned again. "Be nice Bakura. It's not like his necklace is exactly normal."

"No duh!" Ron commented but was ignored.

Malik called out from inside of the carriage, _"It's definitely not normal! It's human body parts and he wears them around his neck! I refuse to sleep with him till he gets rid of it!"_

"_Malik-pretty won't sleep with Marik?"_ he pouted. _"Why not?"_

"_Because that necklace is disgusting!"_

"_But it was a present from Bakura-kaitou…"_

"_No!"_ Malik called from the carriage and Marik looked down looking thoroughly defeated.

"_Here,"_ Bakura said taking his necklace off for him. _"It's off now. Will you at least look?"_

"_No!" _Malik called again. _"Those horses are disgusting!"_

"I swear you have the weakest stomach. You can't even look at the horses." Bakura said finally speaking in English again.

"_Well excuse me for having taste!"_ Malik called indignantly.

"But I like them…" Ryou said. 'Ryou actually likes them? Maybe he isn't the most normal out of them after all…' Harry thought to himself.

"Why don't you just speak English Malik?" Yugi asked.

"_Refused."_ Was the snotty answer.

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"_I refuse to speak to those weaklings."_

"I can always tell them embarrassing stories about you if you don't speak English." Ryou threatened.

"I hate you." Malik said finally speaking English.

"Sure you do." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Ah, we're here." Ryou said eyes locking onto the castle.

Harry looked up. He hadn't even noticed that they were moving with all the fuss about Bakura and everyone being there.

Harry got out and was quickly pulled away from his neighbors by Hermione and Ron. "Are you completely mental!" Hermione started ranting. "These people are nowhere near normal! What were you ever doing talking to them in the first place?"

"I was saving Ryou from bullies." Harry said.

"Yeah, well they don't need saving if that" Ron pointed to the necklace that Bakura was currently putting back around Marik's neck "is what happens to whoever gets in their way or upsets them or whatever!" Ron said panicking.

"We're right here baka." Malik called. He was scooting farther from the horses Harry noted but Ron was freaking out.

"Aah! They're spying on us!" He cried hiding behind Hermione.

"Honestly Ron." Hermione said exasperatedly stepping towards the group nervously. Hermione gulped before saying "Umm… what are your reasons for following Harry here?"

Bakura glared down at her as if this wasn't worth his time. "Because I was bored." He said curtly before turning back to Marik and saying something in Japanese.

"_Honestly, do mortals never stop asking questions?"_

"_I think it's just people in England. WE never got his much trouble in Japan."_ Ryou said. He frowned, _"And how many times have I told you to stop calling people mortals?"_

"_I never counted. It wasn't worth my time."_ Bakura shrugged.

"Bakura!" Ryou said annoyed.

'Wonder what that was about.' Harry thought.

"You were bored?" Hermione asked surprised and seemingly having ignored the exchange that had just gone on.

Bakura turned disgusted eyes back on her. "Yes, bored. Is there anything else your foolish little mind can't comprehend?" Bakura said quite annoyed that she hadn't stopped talking to him. Ryou frowned at him. _"What? I didn't call her a mortal at least."_ He said putting his hands up surrender.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said climbing up the stairs to the school. "So what do we do now?" he asked turning towards the golden trio. Luna had left a while ago to go talk to some of her friends presumably.

"Umm…" Harry said unsure. Now that it occurred to him they shouldn't have even been able to get onto platform 9 ¾ not to mention how _no one_ noticed them on the train. He hadn't even noticed them following him from Private drive. Something else was going on here.

"You should talk to Professor McGonagall I assume." Hermione spoke up probably thinking along the same lines as Harry. 'How were they able to get there? They shouldn't have been able to if they were just muggles and if they weren't they would've gotten their letters and wouldn't have needed to follow Harry here. What is up with these people?' Hermione thought as she stared hard at them searching for answers.

"Who's she?" asked Yugi coming to the front of the group. Malik seemed to be unhappy about something, Bakura was annoyed, Marik was pouting, and Ryou was trying to get them to all stop.

"She's in charge of the first years." Hermione said as they entered the front room to the castle. "She's over there." Hermione pointed her out over by a side door where all the shortest people seemed to be gathering around. "She's deputy headmistress and head of Gryfindor house which is where Harry, Ron, and I are located."

Yugi nodded his head and called something out to the others. 'Why didn't Yugi ask anything or even seem puzzled when I mentioned Gryfindor? He couldn't have known about the houses yet.' Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously. There was definitely more than she knew going on and she was determined to find out.

"_We're going to go talk to the deputy headmistress and see if we can spend the year here if you guys want."_ Yugi said. They all nodded and started following Yugi over to McGonagall.

Hermione was very shocked when Bakura was right behind her whispering into her ear. "You shouldn't poke into matters that aren't your concern little girl. You could get hurt." Hermione was frozen in fear about the underlying threat and didn't even notice that she was the only one not in the great hall. She finally 'eep'ed and rushed quietly into the great hall just in time for Dumbledore to start his speech and McGonagall to bring out the first years but not paying attention to it at all her mind locked on Marik's necklace of body parts and hoping that she wasn't ever going to become part of it.

I now know the joy that reviews bring and you need to tell me who's POV 'cause I want to start writing it now and I'm not waiting all day to keep going. The next chappie is they get sorted and Dangit! it's snowing! I hate snow. T^T

I'm also going to try and explain some of the things with the Yu Gi Oh guys but does anyone have any questions that I should answer? I'll try to answer them in my story not somewhere else! I don't like that. Unless I pm you. *shrugs shoulders* meh.

Laterz peeps. Dangit, I want peeps now. T^T It's breakfast time…


	4. Of antisocialness

Yo! I am happy and I am back! (I love that I can get myself happy so easily. ^^) I've just found out that my friend got dumped cause the guy was gay and I can't believe how much you peeps swamped my inbox with faves and alerts! I didn't even come up with the idea for this story 5 days ago. O.O

So, for who's POV it should be the voting went:

Bakura: 2

Ryou: 1

Yugi: 1

I wanted to write from Malik's POV but people don't agree. T^T I also started a really f*cking depressing Ryou story which is a one shot but it sad. I can't even make myself look at it… (sorry. Had to say something. T^T)

Disclaimer: I no own. (Sorry for long AN)

Bakura was annoyed. Ever since they'd gotten to England it had been one incident after another. 'Especially with Potter around.' He couldn't even tell that he'd tried to insult him by saying his first name. It was so much easier to insult people in Japan.

Bakura's little threat hadn't taken more than a moment so he didn't miss anything with his speed from being a thief. Speed was essential. "Ano… McGonagall-sensei…" Yugi started weakly. "We were wondering if we could join this school."

The old women finally looked at them and stared at their strange appearances and looked apprehensive at Marik and Bakura. 'So one old woman here has sense at least.'

"How did you get here?" she demanded.

"We took the train obviously." Malik said rudely as if it was the simplest thing ever. The old woman's frown showed that that wasn't what she had meant.

"Ano, we followed Potter-san." Yugi said meekly. They really needed to work on giving him a backbone. Ryou had gotten better under Bakura's supervision but Yugi had a long way to go.

She looked taken back that they had _followed_ one of the students here. "What? The years have melted your brain so far that you don't understand?" Bakura asked snidely. Ryou countered by hitting him on the head but it at least got the old woman talking.

She seemed to give herself a mental shake while saying "I'll have to go get the headmaster." She said. She turned away from them and finished herding the first years into a side room before going to another door and leaving.

"What do you think the headmaster's like?" Ryou asked thoughtfully.

"An old annoying coot who should've retired years ago I bet." Malik said crossing his arms and tossing a lock of hair out of his face with a jerk of his head.

Yugi frowned but didn't get a chance to say anything as the old woman came back with an extremely old man. 'Well Malik was right it seems.' Bakura thought sarcastically to himself.

The old man was wearing a purple dress that seemed more extravagant then what anyone else was wearing and had a very crooked nose along with half moon spectacles perched low on his nose. His white hair came from age and had grown past his waist as well as his beard. "What do we have here, Minerva?" he asked in a grandfatherly voice. It gave Bakura the urge to punch him.

"These, boys, wanted to join Hogwarts headmaster." The old woman said gesturing towards them without actually looking.

The old man turned his attention to them taking them all in at full length. "Well I see no reason to deny them from learning Minerva. Why don't you sort them along with the first years and we can discuss the finer details in my office later." Bakura didn't like his eyes. Twinkling, as if he knew something they didn't. "I must return to the feast Minerva dear. You'd best tell the first years what's going to happen. I dare say they'll be a might bit scared at this point."

With that he just turned and left. Bakura couldn't help but compare him with Shadi and his self important exits and entrances.

"Well, follow me." The old woman said before leading them into a room of scared 10 and 11 year olds. They all turned scared eyes towards her as she marched towards another door on the other side of the room. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." She said in a practiced voice. They didn't need to listen. Malik had let everyone take turns looking into Harry's mind so they could learn about this strange world. Bakura was surprised that Yugi had let them abuse the eye like that.

They now all had the knowledge up to being 4th year students even though they should be 6th year students by all rights.

She came over to them and gave them some parchment and a feather saying, "Would you please put your names down in alphabetical order so I may sort you after the first years?" she asked giving the parchment and feather to Ryou who nodded and started writing names down.

"Follow me." The old woman said as she turned and walked through the door. They followed behind the first years figuring that they'd be sorted last. There was a hat sitting on a stool and Bakura snorted as it started singing and all the students jumped back.

~insert song~

Everyone clapped as the song _finally_ came to an end and the old woman started reading a list of names. Bakura and the rest had used their powers to melt into the shadows; Yugi and Ryou because they didn't like the stares and the Malik and Bakura because they never liked to be the center of attention being thieves and all. Marik just did it for fun though Bakura assumed as Marik never cared if he was stared at.

The room broke out into applause but stopped when the old coot stood up from the table behind them. 'What's so great about him?' Bakura thought as the old man started to speak. "Welcome to our new students and to our old hands, welcome back." Everyone clapped and a few cheered. "There will be a few more students joining us this year from Japan. Minerva, if you would?"

They'd melted out of the shadows when the old coot had started talking about them and Ryou gave the list silently to the old woman. There were whispers and rumors already flying about them around the room but it was silenced as the first name was called. "Bakura, Ryou." She said firmly and Ryou walked nervously to the chair.

He put the hat down and Bakura sensed something wrong. Pushing into their mental link he asked /What's wrong? /

_Two souls in one body? But wait, the spare has his own body now._

/Who are you and why are you in Ryou's head? / Bakura asked ready to kill whoever this was.

_I am the sorting hat. I have to take a look inside of your minds in order to sort you. Now, would you let down your shields so I can see where you belong?_

Bakura bristled. He was not going to let anyone into his or Ryou's mind. All of them had practiced mental shields until the eye couldn't even read their mind without them giving consent to have their minds read and Bakura was _not_ giving consent at all. /No. / he said before withdrawing and leaving Ryou to deal with it. Ryou wouldn't let the hat into his mind anyway.

He watched as the hat seemed to frown before turning around on Ryou's head and ruffling up his hair to look at the old coot. "Headmaster, they refuse to be sorted." It said before whispers started coming from everywhere.

The old coot frowned at this revelation before asking "What do you mean?"

"They have strong mental blocks." The hat said dutifully. "They refuse to let them down even for a minute."

"Is sorting that important?" Marik asked pouting. "I don't want anyone in my head."

"It is. That is where you sleep and who you take classes with. We can't just let you be here." The old coot said.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. He'd never let _anyone_ into his soul room except for Ryou or one of his other lovers. "It's only for a moment right?" Yugi asked shyly considering his options.

"_I refuse."_ Bakura said. _"I'm not letting some _hat_ into my head."_

"_Neither am I." _Malik said snottily.

"_Just do it."_ Ryou called from over by the hat. _"It's just for a moment and we already came all the way here. Can you get over it and just let yourself be sorted? Besides, Malik or Marik can use the rod to connect all our minds so we'll be fine."_

Marik was the first to respond to Ryou's reasoning saying _"Sure! Marik wants to use the rod!"_ happily.

Yugi also meekly agreed by nodding his head and saying, _"It would be best if we just got this over with…"_

Bakura frowned before reluctantly spitting out an answer. _"_Only _for a minute."_

Everyone brightened up at Bakura's agreement and Yugi asked _"Who's going to use the rod?"_

"_Malik should do it. That way Marik won't be waving it around. I don't want to draw any attention to any of the items."_ Bakura said.

Everyone nodded and Bakura turned back towards the silent coot. "Only long enough to get sorted."

He nodded his approval and Malik opened a link between all of them as they let down their mental barriers. They all retreated to their soul rooms watching the confrontation of Ryou and the hat. The hat appeared in front of all of them at once and looked warily around. _So who should I sort first?_

"Ryou since he's already sitting there." Bakura said and the hat turned towards Ryou. Ryou warily opened the door to his soul room and the hat didn't even go inside before yelling _Ravenclaw!_ to the outside world.

Ryou went to the outside world and moved towards the apprehensively cheering table of his housemates before looking back to see the rest of them coming out of the soul room to see who was called next. "Ishtar, Malik." Was called out as soon as the slight applause had died down.

Malik walked up to the hat snottily and sat down at the stool and put the hat on his head. Going back into the soul room everyone had opened up their doors so that this could finish faster and it barely took a glance inside Malik's room before yelling _Gryfindor!_

Bakura had kept his door closed not wanting his room to be seen.

They returned to the outside world just to see the old woman frown as she saw the next name written down. "Marik." She called but the hat wasn't even halfway onto his head when it called out _Slytherin!_ The table barely applauded and Marik went to join them. He was pouting that he was alone there though.

"Mouto, Yugi." The sorting continued and Bakura thought he saw someone shoot up at the Gryfindor table next to Malik before he settled down again. Yugi walked over and sat on the hat and they met up in the soul room again before the hat actually entered Yugi's room to check it out. _You're brave, intelligent to finish that puzzle, very loyal to your friends and determined. However, you're missing half of yourself._ The hat said trying to decide where to put Yugi. It considered for a while before saying _Ravenclaw!_

Yugi got off the stool and the hat was taken away. Bakura hadn't waited for his name to be called and _Slytherin!_ had been called out once he got within 2 feet of the hat. 'Pathetic.' He thought as he sat down next to Marik who took no time in claiming Bakura's arm.

"Well, now that everyone is situated lets dig in." the old coot said and food appeared on the table. Bakura looked at all the food and found none of it appetizing. All of the steaks were well cooked and they didn't even have sushi. Marik had grabbed a vegetable quiche having gotten the same vegetarian taste buds as Malik while Bakura elected to just not eat.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" a snotty looking blonde across from them sneered. "None of it good enough for you?"

'Great. The attitude of Kaiba and the mouth of the mutt; just what I always wanted.' Bakura thought sarcastically to himself as he strengthened his mental barriers a bit more. He never felt safe after letting them down for a moment. "No, it isn't." he finally remarked.

Marik looked up from his food and searched the table looking for the problem. "Oh, there's no raw steak Bakura-kaitou?"

"Nope. Not even a rare one." Bakura snorted in semi-disgust.

The boy across the table seemed to green a bit before coming back with "What? To uncivilized to eat something that's cooked?" which he must have thought was clever from the smirk on his face.

"Hardly, I just detest meet that lacks blood." Suddenly Malik opened the mind link and started complaining.

{Moh! This is horrible! Ryou's with Yugi and Marik's with Bakura but I'm all alone! Why do the fates hate me!} he cried over unnecessarily dramatic.

Yugi's shy voice answered the comment with (I thought you were with Harry-san and the others.)

Bakura glanced over the tables and sure enough, there was Malik sitting with Potter and the two they'd seen with him before looking back at him as if he needed to be saved. {But they're so boring! They just talk about how the potions teacher is evil and about how the 'dark lord' is out to get Harry.}

{{Then why don't you come over here Malik-pretty?}} Marik asked excitedly.

Malik was about to agree when Ryou spoke up. /But the Slytherin house is supposedly evil. Isn't it going to make it harder to talk to anybody if he just goes over there? /

/Ryou's right / Bakura backed up his hikari. /and I want to leave this table anyway. Let's just go join Ryou and Yugi. / It would be no good to have his hikari viewed as a trouble maker.

Without another word they all stood up and marched over to Yugi and Ryou ignoring all the "Hey, what are you doing?" 's being called after them. Ryou and Yugi were seated on separate sides of the table so Malik took a seat on Yugi's right and Bakura and Marik plopped down on either side of Ryou; everyone seemed to be giving them extra space since they'd moved from the Slytherin table.

Ryou sighed. _"I think people are going to think I'm a trouble maker anyway with you guys sitting on either side of me."_

"_But we're just showing that you belong to us."_ Marik stated happily.

"_And me."_ Malik huffed. _"This is so unfair! How the hell am I supposed to spend time with you guys now! They only have a couple of classes with each house and we can't even sleep together!"_

"_We could always ask for our own rooms…"_ Yugi suggested. _"After all, we're from a foreign country and we don't know anyone here."_

"_Yugi, you're a genius!"_ Malik called pecking him on the lips.

Yugi smiled warmly with a slight blush. _"Thank you Malik. So, should we go do that after the feast?"_

"_Of course. You think we'll do it after we sleep?"_ Bakura agreed.

Bakura glanced at the table and noticed the main course had changed to dessert. Picking up an apple tart he handed one to Yugi _"Here."_ since apple was one of his favorites.

"_Thank you."_ Yugi dug in neatly as Malik and Marik tore into separate chocolate Danishes and the two whitnettes declining to eat anything.

~Harry's POV~

"Malik? Where are you going?" Harry asked as he suddenly stood up and left to go sit with Yugi and Ryou just as Bakura and Marik did the same. Malik had sat down with them and been his usual moody and anti-social self but kept looking towards his friends and not listening to them.

"Bloody hell. What's his problem?" Ron asked as he took a bite of his chicken leg.

Hermione frowned disapprovingly at Ron before answering. "I imagine they want to sit together since they're in a foreign country and all." Hermione left out her suspicions about why they didn't seem more freaked out and minutely edged away from them.

"Why would he? Besides the attitude problem he's the most normal one there." Ron said between forkfuls of Potatoes and it was true. Malik had come to sit with them after he'd been sorted and even though he didn't talk to them he still sat down with them.

Harry glanced over at them one more time where they were sitting isolated at one end of the Ravenclaw table but decided it was none of his business. "So," Harry started. "why do you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't here yet?"

Hermione seemed to think hard for a moment. A student being late was disrespectful; a teacher being late just wasn't supposed to happen in her world. "I suppose they could have been busy with something before term started… I'm sure they'll be there for classes tomorrow."

"I hope not." Ron stated as he started piling his plate high with desserts. "I want to get out of classes tomorrow."

Hermione frowned. "You always want to get out of classes Ron."

Harry scanned the teachers table looking for Hagrid as he listened to the argument behind him. "But classes are so boring! The only good teacher we've had was Lupin."

"For goodness sake Ron, Lupin had to resign and our other professors aren't bad at all." Looking down towards where Hagrid was Harry waved and got an enthusiastic one back. Something seemed off there. Was the wave bigger than usual?

"They're slave drivers! Just look at Snape for example! Giving us all those essays on things that aren't even important." Harry looked at the seat next to Hagrid; it was empty. Huh? Harry started counting teachers and cut off Hermione's comment before she could get farther than "They're not-" by saying: "Umm, guys? Where's Trelawney?"

Ron and Hermione's attention shot to the front table where the also noticed the absence of one of their more eccentric teachers. "You're right, she's not there. Maybe we can get out of divination?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded but didn't get much farther as Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. 'Wonder why he didn't do it earlier…' Harry wondered absent mindedly.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore started much the same as he did every year. "We have a very exciting year ahead of us and there is much fun to be had but first, there are rules that everyone should be reminded of. Or for new comers, told." Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes flash towards Yugi and everyone before going back to looking at everyone. "The forbidden forest is strictly forbidden, as we hope most of you would know by the name, and you must be in your dormitories by the appropriate time."

"As some of you may have noticed we have a couple members of staff this year that have not been able to make it to the feast tonight. Taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Dolores Umbridge." There was a polite applause. "And Sybil Trelawney is at her cousin's funeral so we will have classes in Divination postponed until I can arrange a substitute." Many cheers went up at this announcement.

"You hear that Harry? No Divination!" Ron cheered loudly pulling on Harry's collar in his excitement.

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled brightly and wondered if this would make Yugi happy too. 'Argh! Stop thinking about him! He's never taken Divination and he probably doesn't even know what it is!'

"With that said, off to bed with all of you!" Dumbledore concluded jovially and turned to leave his own table but was stopped by Yugi's group. Harry watched interestedly as they seemed to argue a bit.

"Harry, we're going on ahead to lead the first years. Do you want to wait for Malik?"

"What Hermione?" Harry was jerked out of his thoughts. "Umm, yeah. Sure. What's the password?"

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." She told him quickly than walked over to where Ron was calling for 'Midgets'. "Ron, they're not midgets. First years! Over here!" and Harry looked back towards Dumbledore to find the 5 of them looking defeated and Malik trudging slowly back towards Harry.

"What was that about?" Harry asked politely as Malik reached where Harry was waiting for him.

Malik gave him the evil eye before strutting off towards the main doors. "None of your business."

Harry matched stride with him with some difficulty. "I was just being polite." Malik snorted as if he thought Harry was incapable of being polite. Harry grit his teeth and let it go not noticing when they got to the portrait.

"What's the password?" Malik asked/demanded to bring Harry out of his trance.

Harry looked around just noticing where they were and saw the fat lady looking at him annoyed that he wasn't paying attention. "Mimbulus mimbletonia." He muttered as he climbed through the portrait hole after Malik. Harry went right through the near empty common room with Malik towing after him. "Why are you following me?" Harry finally turned around and demanded outside of his room.

Malik raised his eyebrow mockingly. "You were the one they had wait to lead me up here so you should know where my room is going to be."

"Oh." Harry said stupidly as that had completely slipped from his mind. "Well, we all share rooms so you just have to look outside the door and your name should have been added to one of the placks." Harry gestured to a wooden plack next to his door saying _Seamus Finnigan, Malik Ishtar, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasly._ An "Oh." escaped his lips again as he noticed Malik's name now listed there. "Well, I guess we're sharing…" Harry said awkwardly as Malik just pushed himself into the room ignoring Harry.

"Hey Ha-" Ron started before he noticed that it was Malik. "Why are you here?" he asked confused.

"He's in our room." Harry stated as he walked over to his bed and started unpacking.

"Well I can see that." Ron frowned.

"I think he means that extra bed we were wondering about was for him." Seamus said helpfully as he put some of his clothes in a drawer of his dresser.

"Oh, in that case," Ron turned towards Malik "your bed is the one in the corner there." Ron pointed to a well lit corner with the standard four poster with red curtains and a dresser next to it.

"Thanks." Malik said kindly. "So, where's the bathroom?" he asked pulling off his robe - 'How did he get a robe anyway?' Harry's mind popped in – and revealing the same purple hoody shirt Harry had seen him in before and if possible more jewelry. He had six or seven gold armbands on his left arm and a few more on his right though those were thinner. He had 3 rings that had previously gone unnoticed as the sleeves of his robe had been a little long and 2 gold chains laced around his neck. He was wearing black leather pants that had more gold chains attached and biker boots completing his punk look.

"Whoa." Ron awed over all the jewelry. "Is that all real?"

Malik raised his eyebrows as if to say 'You think it's anything but?' "Of course it is. Why would I wear anything less?" and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your family must be insanely rich to afford that!" Seamus said walking over to get a closer look.

"They're just old family heirlooms." Malik shrugged it off.

"Your parents just let you bring them to school with you?" Neville asked confused.

"I don't have any parents." Malik said easily. "Being the oldest male, this is all rightfully mine along with the rest that I don't have with me. My sister has some of it though." Malik frowned at the mention of his sister.

"Hey, ya' hear that Harry? He also doesn't have any parents." Seamus joked loudly.

"Yeah, I already know." Harry answered as he finally stopped gawking at all the jewelry and went to unpack his own stuff.

"So, where's the bathroom so I can go change?" Malik asked.

"Why would you need to change there?" Seamus asked confused as he headed back to his own bed to get the last of his things out of his trunk.

Malik glanced at Harry for a moment before answering "I have some scars I'd rather people not stare at." his hand reflexively reaching for his back.

"Really?" Ron said as he leaned in and over a bit trying to get a look at Malik's back. "Well, they couldn't be as impressive as Harry's. He got that from The Dark Lord himself." He stated proudly.

Malik edged away from Ron and tugged his belly shirt a little farther down in back while frowning. "It's none of your business what it looks like." Malik spat at him.

Attempting to stop a fight, Harry jumped in with. "You can just change behind the curtains."

Malik looked at him gratefully. "Thanks. So what do you guys do around here for fun?" he turned to everyone and asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"We play chess." Ron said brightly. "I'm the best at it."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "I bet any of us could beat you without any effort."

"And what makes you think that?" Ron huffed up. "In my second year Dumbledore said that I'd played the best game of chess he'd seen in many years."

"Please. Chess is a pathetic game. It takes almost no thought at all." Malik snorted and re-crossed his arms. There was going to be a lot of fighting between these two during the year.

"Chess is not a pathetic game!" Ron nearly yelled turning red. "It takes a lot of skill and intelligence to play correctly!"

"It's hardly anything compared to Duel Monsters. I doubt any of you even know what that is." Malik sat down on his bed in a kingly fashion with none of his jewelry jangling around.

"Duel Monsters? I know what that is!" Seamus exclaimed. "My cousin who I spent the summer with competes in some small time tournaments."

"So you know it takes a lot more brains than chess." Malik nodded in approval.

"Well it never looked that way to me." Seamus scratched the back of his head. "To tell you the truth I never really got it."

Malik shook his head. _"Wizards really don't know anything."_ He muttered in Japanese before reverting to English. "So, when do we get schedules?"

"Tomorrow at breakfast." Harry answered helpfully.

Malik nodded his head before continuing his line of questioning. "When do we start classes?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast." Harry answered again.

"What! Right away! That's slave labor!" Malik cried outraged.

"That's school." Seamus answered calmly as he finished getting on his pajamas. "It's not like it's different from everywhere else."

Malik looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find what he wanted. "If schools always been like this I'm glad I've never gone." He finally said as a suitable answer.

"You've never been to school?" Ron gaped stupidly.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Malik tutted as if he was scolding a child. "You have to learn how to listen better."

Ron turned bright red and huffed up "Why you-" but was cut off by Malik saying "Night." and closing his curtains.

"Why that unsocial, bipolar, git!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wow Ron. Isn't that a comment you would save for Malfoy?" Seamus joked before going to his candle and putting it out. "Night."

"Night." Everyone called as they finished getting ready for bed and put out all the candles except Malik's who almost broke Harry's wrist when he had attempted to put out the candle.

I'm so sorry! I finally did it and since I had already started in Bakura's POV and it was written so nicely I decided to just finish it this way! So sorry! T^T I couldn't find anything else to do with them though so it switched back to Harry. T^T And I really wanted this one to be consistent to…

Yeah, well. At least it's something! XP


	5. A morning for Malik and Ryou

Omfg I'm back! Yeah so, here we go again. ^^

Oh yeah, chapter 4 is up.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

(Yugi mind link)

{Malik ml}

{{Marik ml}}

/Ryou ml/

/Bakura ml/

"English"

"_Japanese"_

"**Arabic"**

"Egyptian"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Disclaimer:

Mokuba: Saying Alice owns Yu Gi Oh is like saying I'm not adorable.

Ron: And saying she owns Harry Potter is like saying I'm not good at chess. Hey! What do you mean all of the Yu Gi Oh characters can beat me! Except Anzu? Who the bloody hell is Anzu!

Harry woke up to the sound of screaming which was weird since he hadn't dreamed about Voldemort. It took him a moment to realize the screaming wasn't from him.

"**AAAAAHHHHH! NOO! Father! Stop! I don't want the secret of the Pharaoh! Please Father! Marik! MARIK! AAAAAHHHHHH!"** Malik was screaming and rocking around uncontrollably. Harry grabbed his glasses and slipped off his bed.

"What should we do?" Dean yelled over Malik's screams.

"I-I don't know! Stop him before he breaks something!" Ron yelled. Seamus sent the full body block curse at Malik and stopped him from moving and screaming but it also woke him up. "Bloody hell mates, what was that about?"

"No idea. Should we get a professor?" Harry said regaining some senses and glancing to Malik who still looked like he was asleep but suddenly got up and ran for the door. "What the-" Ron started but Harry started going after him, "Wha- Malik! What are you doing?"

By the time Harry got to the door Malik was out of sight along the stair case. Harry pursued him and got to the common room just in time to see Malik diving through the portrait hole into Bakura's arms and they rest of them standing around. Harry just froze in place at the bottom of the stairs but was knocked forward by Dean, Seamus, and Ron barreling down the stairs after him. "Hey! Harry, why'd you-" Ron started before he spotted the scene through the portrait hole where Malik was currently being carried bridal style by Bakura and Ryou was wiping away some of his tears while Marik whispered reassurances over Bakura's shoulder and Yugi held one of his hands. "Bloody hell…" Ron whispered before the portrait swung shut leaving a quick flash of Bakura and Marik glaring at them and daring them to mention it at all.

"Bloody hell…" Ron repeated and the rest simply nodded going back to their beds with thoughts of what they had seen that night.

~Malik's POV~

/Shh… Malik. It's ok. We're here and he's not. / Ryou crooned through the mind link he was upholding with the rod while Marik talked aloud. _"I killed him koi; you don't have to fear him."_

Malik continued to sob for a while with his lovers all soothing him before he calmed down enough to be quiet. _"We need to talk to Dumbledore or leave. I'm not leaving Malik alone another night."_ Bakura declared and with agreements from everyone they shadow teleported to the stairs up to his office; no need to go all the way in and alert him that they had more magic.

Malik struggled for a moment saying **"Put me down."** And Bakura reluctantly did so.

"_You sure you're all right?"_ Yugi asked tentatively playing with the edge of his blue stars pajamas. Malik shook his head affirmative and started walking up with a, _"Yeah, let's get this taken care of."_ But no one truly believed him as he was extraordinarily pale for someone like him with rich tan skin.

Everyone quickly followed and no one was surprised when the headmaster was still awake and bid them "Come in."

Marik led the way as it was his hikari who was hurt and Bakura followed closely with Ryou guiding Malik and Yugi who were holding hands. Marik stepped imperiously in front of Dumbledore like one challenging all authority this supposedly 'in charge' person truly had, , he was. Dumbledore seemed to ignore all this however and asked in a grandfatherly tone, "What's the matter, boys?"

"We will be having a separate room for the 5 of us and you will have it prepared by tomorrow night if not in the next couple of hours." Marik demanded. Malik watched from the background and shivered as scheming eyes roved over the group. Yugi put his hand in his shirt pocket then held his fist up to his head as if he had a slight headache. Yugi held it there for a few moments before he bumped Ryou in the knee and put his hand back in his pocket.

Dumbledore frowned at this request. "Whatever for? I'm sure that all Hogwarts accommodations are quite satisfactory." Marik frowned for a moment before Ryou got the hint and put his hand in the pocket of his robe to use the millennium rod. /What is it Yugi? /

Malik could feel everyone mentally tense though they kept their expressions natural on the outside. (He's going to give us the room because he thinks it will help him learn more about us but he's going to milk us for information first.)

{{Really?}} Marik mentally smirked. {{Then he just won't get anything.}} Outside, Marik got slightly angry. "It's not any of your business why."

"Marik," They all noted that he had already memorized his name and most likely, all of theirs. "you have to understand that this would be an extremely unusual case and I cannot do it without extremely good reason." Dumbledore crossed his hands in front of him and leaned forward slightly. The light swiftly flashed across his glasses as they slipped forward along his nose and he was peering over them.

{{Ryou, want to come up with a cover story?}} Marik asked casually and they all felt Ryou's consent. Yugi leaned over on Malik and repeated the procedure of using the eye this time hiding behind Malik and passing the info on right away. (He wants to break into our minds using legimacy (sp?) but he isn't because the hat said that we had strong mental barriers. He'll probably try it at some point; no, he _will_ try it at some point. He also thinks we're harmless children; especially Ryou and me and he's borderline about Malik but he thinks you two are doing something bad…)

"I shouldn't have to give any explanation at all to you old man." Marik got defensive and started to change into an attack position but Ryou stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

"_I got this Marik."_ Ryou cooed gently as if he had said 'Everything's fine.' or 'Calm down'. "Dumbledore," Ryou turned calmly toward the old man and everyone slowly saw his eyes soften slightly. "we really don't like to be separated so... please…"

Ryou started his puppy dog eyes. {He's done for.} Malik said with half his usual sarcasm trying to prove that he was ok. "And why's that Ryou?" Dumbledore asked in a gentle yet professional voice and proved that he knew all their names already. Ryou bit his lip for a moment before another prodding of "Ryou?" came from the headmaster.

"Well," Ryou started nervously and turned his head towards Marik and leaned toward him. Marik wrapped one arm around him following the prompting for a hug. "we're all orphans and we grew up together in Japan. We know that my dad was originally from England and we came to see if he was still alive. He is alive but he wasn't at his home so we went in and found all these books on magic and then we met Harry and we just thought it would be fun but we don't want to be separated!" Ryou started talking faster and moving towards tears as he neared the end of his little story. Everyone played along appropriately for the story and their personalities. Marik gave Ryou's shoulder an extra squeeze like a protective big brother and glared at Dumbledore for making Ryou upset; Bakura simply crossed his arms and glared at something around the room as if he were annoyed with the whole thing and Yugi and Malik held hands tighter leaning into each other as if for comfort.

/Nice job Ryou. / Bakura congratulated and Yugi put his hand and then his head on Malik's shoulder to read Dumbledore's mind. (He's trying to tell if it's a lie but he's creating a mental picture of what could have happened. He's not going to press much more because of how Ryou looks like he's about to break down.)

Out loud Yugi yawned. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired from traveling all day." (Ah, he's gonna consent now.)

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. This very much goes against the rules since the house championship is a very big deal within the school but because of your circumstances I could arrange a room for a little while. After a while of adjusting I'd prefer that you return to sleeping with your houses. I could prepare that by the end of the week so you'll have to return to your dorms tonight." Marik bristled but let it slide. It was Tuesday when they arrived but probably Wednesday already so at most it was 2 more nights apart. Malik shook at the thought. (One of us could stay up and talk with you Malik; if we said it had to be sooner he'd start pushing again.) Yugi soothed and ran his thumb over the back of Malik's hand.

Malik nodded and spoke aloud in answer to mainly Yugi but in a way that Dumbledore could take was Malik talking to him. "That's fine as long as by Friday night we have our own room." Everyone gave some sign of agreement and Dumbledore seemed to accept this.

"Well then, it's already Wednesday so you all should get to bed. Although, there is the quick problem of what year to put you in." Everyone bristled for a moment before Yugi recovered. "Ryou's dad had books up to 6th year but we never got through all of them so I think we all know up to about 5th year so I think that's where we should be."

"5th years, just in time for your owls." Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Well I'll tell the heads of houses so they'll have appropriate schedules for you all in the morning."

"Thank you headmaster." Ryou bowed respectfully and Yugi followed before they all turned to leave.

{Honestly, why did you bow to that old fart?} Malik asked sounding more like his old self.

/It's always better to be polite Malik. / Ryou scolded as they went down the stairs.

/Pfft. He didn't deserve it. / Bakura sneered. /He's scheming something and I'll bet they'll be spying spells on the room he gives us. /

(Probably) Yugi agreed before turning around at the bottom of the stair case. "By the way," Yugi kissed Ryou swiftly making it passionate. "happy birthday."

"That's right isn't it?" Marik smirked before moving in on Ryou with Bakura and Malik. Ryou backed into the wall but was quickly surrounded with nowhere to go. He swiftly got passionate kisses from everyone but they all knew when to stop. They were supposed to pretend to be brotherly so the only safe place to have sex would be in their room when they received it. In the end Yugi had him squished against the wall with the others around them and whispered seductively in Ryou's ear, "You'll get the rest of your present from the four of us on Friday."

It went without saying that no one could wait for Friday anymore and they all took cold showers before they slept; or, in Malik's case, talked with Yugi the rest of the night. Malik spent the night with the rod.

~Harry's POV~

Harry never truly got back to sleep that night and Malik returned just a couple hours before sunrise looking like he'd taken a shower and was in a considerably better mood. 'I wonder what he dreamed about…' was a thought that continually ran through Harry's head for the remainder of the night. 'I know I have bad nightmares when I dream of Voldemort but I don't scream like that. And he kept calling for Marik… are those two brothers?' Similar thoughts continued to filter around his brain until the sun came up and Dean's internal clock made him get up. Harry decided that lying around wasn't that fun so he went about his normal activities and was ready for breakfast by the time Ron and Seamus's 'Wake me' spells went off.

After his shower Harry was surprised to see Malik already heading out the portrait and down to breakfast. 'He's certainly fast.' He noted to himself and busied himself with his potions text book so that Snape couldn't beat him up to badly in class.

"Morning mate." Ron announced jovially coming down the stairs. There were several students making their way down at this point Ron being in the main rush of them.

"Morning." Hermione said briskly stepping beside Ron as both their way over to Harry.

Harry stood up and folded the corner of his book to mark his page. "Hey. Ready for another year?" Harry asked dutifully making conversation.

"Absolutely." Hermione answered briskly as they started towards the portrait hole. "I've already read all my books-" she cut herself off suddenly. "Harry, were you studying just now?"

Harry tried to hide the book slightly, "Not really, I just don't want Snape to get the best of me the whole year."

"Nice idea mate. Hey, do you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is here yet?" The trio was through the portrait and onto the first of several staircases now.

"Probably. She wouldn't miss the first day of classes."

"I wish she would. She's probably just some old crow that's going to give out tons of homework." Hermione frowned but let it go; Ron was always like this.

Harry and Ron chatted for a bit about the joys of Trelawny being gone while Hermione occasionally added a comment about how divination wasn't real anyway for the rest of the way to the Great Hall. Harry looked along the table and found some seats next to Malik who was again looking towards Yugi and Ryou at the Ravenclaw table. "Hey," Ron tapped Harry's arm to get his attention. There's Malik. Do you think we should ask him what happened?"

Harry frowned and remembered Bakura and Marik's glares. "I don't think we should and he'll probably get mad at us if we do."

Hermione gave them both the evil eye. "You will tell me what this is about later." and with that she left to eat with Malik.

~Malik's POV~

Malik was talking to Ryou through the rod currently and asking what they were doing for his birthday today when the beaver girl came up to him. "Good morning Malik."

"Hi." He answered casually. 'Maybe she'll leave…' No such luck as she sat down with the bloated tomato and Potter. {Great! Now they're just gonna bother me!}

/But doesn't it show that they want to be your friends? / Ryou asked casually before blocking his mind. Apparently, Ryou thought it was good for him to talk to people. {Ryou's a jerk!} Malik sent to everyone before resigning himself to conversing with the nimrods.

"So Malik," the beaver started, "where did you study before?"

Remembering the cover story Ryou had come up with Malik quickly replied, "Ryou's house."

"Ryou's house?" the bloated tomato asked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I studied at his house." Malik growled slightly at the fool and turned to his waffles hoping they would finally understand.

The beaver girl was giving off a strong feeling of suspicion. "Where did you go to school before." She stated more than asked.

"Never been to school. It sounds dreadful." Malik gave a clipped answer before continuing his search for syrup. Beaver girl seemed affronted at his answer.

"You've never been to school? At all? But, what about your education?"

Deciding she was getting to annoying and feeling slightly better now that syrup (apple) had been found, he graced her with an answer, "I studied at my house and then at Ryou's and I'm sure I know more than you do."

Lathering the waffles in syrup he listened half heartedly for the continuation of this conversation he was forced to have. "You can't have _never_ gone to school before. How are you going to get jobs when you're older?" Something seemed to finally pass through her skull as she added, "And what do you mean you're smarter than me?"

Malik was attempting to tune her out as he ripped his waffle into somewhat bite sized pieces and started eating. "If I say I've never gone to school, I've never gone to school and from what I've heard it's a royal pain in the ass. As far as getting jobs I have the entire family fortune at my disposal and if that runs out – not like it ever could – my sister Ishuzu is a respected historian who earns quite a lot when she decides to curate for an exhibit somewhere or translate something for the government." Malik said this between bites while somehow remaining completely audible. He paused for a big gulp of juice and then said in an arrogant fashion, "And as for being smarter than you I just had to repeat everything I just said because I didn't explain it simply enough for you to understand the first time." Malik finished his food while Hermione was steaming on the other side of the table. Ron was somewhere between looking at him as a g-d for putting down Hermione or affronted for the same thing. Harry was just trying to ignore it all and eat his breakfast – he had expected something like this from the anti-social teen before him. Malik quickly devoured the remainder of his food and stood up to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked slightly surprised at Malik's quick movement to stand up next to him.

Malik glanced down just quickly enough to say, "To do something that matters." before he smoothly rushed off to Yugi and Ryou at the Ravenclaw table.

Yugi frowned as he approached. "You shouldn't have been so rude to them."

"They were bothering me first." Malik justified himself by taking a seat on Ryou's left.

"They were just making polite conversation." Ryou said civilly as Marik bounced over and Bakura stalked. Marik took a seat on Ryou's right and Bakura on Yugi's left.

"I never wanted them to make conversation with me in the first place." Marik said snootily before grabbing some hash browns from the serving bowl in front of him.

Yugi frowned at Malik's manners but decided there was nothing for it. "They were just being polite and you do need to work on your social skills. Besides, Harry-san and the others seem like nice people."

Bakura rolled his eyes and sensing the motion Yugi frowned at him. "Hey," Ryou spoke up. "don't you all think you're forgetting why you came over here in the first place?" Ryou brought the attention back to himself not wanting any tension from such a stupid matter. They would discuss that later when they weren't about to kill each other.

"That's right Ryou-koneko!" Marik exclaimed loudly making a few heads turn towards them and pulling a thin rectangular box wrapped in blue from one of his pockets. "Happy birthday!" Marik nearly shouted and the rest of them joined in with their own congratulations.

"Happy birthday Ryou." Yugi said as he pulled a soft green package from under the table and Malik searched through his robes not finding his. "Where is it?" Malik searched a bit frantically before he stood up and jumped up and down a bit. After a few moments a package bound in black leather fell out of the bottom of his robe and with a triumphant "Aha!" he turned to Ryou and gave him said parcel. "Happy birthday."

Ryou blushed and smiled gratefully at all of them as he took his presents. Malik sat back down and leaned over to Ryou. "You shouldn't make a face like that; it makes it really hard not to kiss you." Ryou blushed harder and turned to his presents.

Ryou decided to start with Yugi's first and carefully removed the wrapping to find a pack of brand new tarot cards. "Yugi, they're wonderful! Thank you." He smiled at Yugi before moving onto Marik's present. It was a deep blue that seemed to shimmer and as he looked for tape he realized that it was fabric wrapped around the box. As he carefully removed the fabric from around the box he found it was a giant shear, scarf with a map of the entire night sky with all the constellations. "It's beautiful!" Ryou exclaimed as he held it up to examine it.

"But you haven't even looked at your present yet." Marik pouted and Ryou compliantly opened the box. Inside was an expertly crafted dagger on a bed of deep blue leather much the same as the scarf. The dagger had a ring of miniscule diamonds crisscrossing around the hilt and the grip was sturdy but not rough. The blade was simple and short so it would be very easy to hide on his person. Running his finger almost lovingly along the side of the blade he got a thin cut demonstrating how sharp it was to his feather light touch. "Wow…" Ryou breathed softly as he took in the majesty of the simple yet elegant knife.

Ryou placed the knife back carefully before diving at Marik and hugging him. "Thank you so much!" Marik hugged him back before releasing him, after all, they were supposed to act like brothers. "Yay! Marik did good!"

"You did great." Ryou brightened the room with his smile before he moved to the last available present and had to calm himself down so he wouldn't entirely rip the leather it had been wrapped in. It was an old leather bound book written in German. The title was 'Voodoo and Curses: A Guide to the Origins of the Occult and Dark Magic'. Ryou laughed slightly. "It's perfect. But where did you find this?"

"Truthfully?" Malik asked with a raised eyebrow signaling that Ryou was probably much better off not knowing. Ryou shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Thank you. All of you." Ryou looked around at all his lovers and dearest friends.

"You're welcome," Malik spoke up deciding to be spokes person for the group, "but there's no need to thank us. It's our job to spoil you beyond rotten koi." he finished before he felt something prodding at his mind. Malik stopped smirking at Ryou in order to glare at Dumbledore for a moment before strengthening his shields. {The coot is trying to get into my head.} he sent around even though it was already obvious what had happened.

(Don't look at him and let him know you know.) Yugi chastised well continuing a regular conversation aloud. "Malik, what is it?"

Malik stopped glaring at Dumbledore and looked bored-ly at Yugi. "Nothing." Yugi put a questioning look on his face before drinking down the last of his water. {I don't like him trying to get into my head at all.}

Bakura added his own two cents with, /Neither do I but our shields are more than enough to keep him out and if we make a big deal that we know he's trying to get into our heads he's going to suspect us more. /

It was at this point in time that McGonagall approached the group. Bakura ignored her in favor of speaking aloud. "Ryou, I have a kitten for you but I left him in my room for now. I'll give him to you tonight."

"You got me a kitten?" Ryou brightened up a bit more before squealing. "Thank you!" As it was apparent that McGonagall was being ignored she made her presence known by clearing her throat.

"Here are your schedules. You have your classes with your houses and it would be preferred if you ate with them." She stated in an authoritative tone before handing the schedules to the respective people. They all took them and looked them over. "The elective classes of Divination, Ancient Ruins, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Herbology, and Arithmacy have already been mostly filled so we put you where there was room and you should all have at least one free period. You can ask your fellow students or the paintings if you have trouble finding the classrooms." And with that she briskly walked off.

"So what do you guys have?" Bakura asked as everyone handed over their schedules. "Hmm… looks like they put 2 houses together for each class. Alright, Slytherins and Gryfindors have Double Potions together for first and second period while the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs have History of Magic and then a free period. Third period Slytherins has Charms with Hufflepuffs and you all get split up. Yugi and Malik go to Ancient Runes while Ryou has Arithmacy; then we all have lunch. Gryfindors have Double Defence Against the Dark Arts for the rest of the day with the Hufflepuffs and the rest of us have Transfiguration then Marik and Ryou go to Divination while Yugi and I go to Herbology. And that's day one." Bakura wrapped up to let it all sink in.

"Soo… Malik started. "I have Double Potions with Bakura and Marik then Ancient Runes with Yugi and then we have lunch?" Malik questioned and upon receiving a nod that this was correct nodded to himself and continued. "So after that I have Double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs?"

"Yup." Ryou stated simply before going over his and Yugi's schedules quickly. "Yugi and I have History of Magic then a free period followed by Yugi going to Ancient Runes and me to Arithmacy then lunch, and in the afternoon we have Transfiguration with Bakura and Marik then Marik and I go to Divination while Yugi and Bakura go to Herbology."

"Ok…" Malik processed. "So what's day 2?"

Bakura didn't even bother looking at the papers again having memorized it all already. "Gryfindor and Ravenclaw have Charms while Marik has Arithimacy and I have Care of Magical Creatures. Then Slytherin and Ravenclaw have Double Defense Against the Dark Arts and Malik has Herbology and then Transfiguration. Then, lunch. After that Slytherins and Gryfindors have History of Magic together and a free block while Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have Double Potions."

"Wait, so I have Charms with Ryou and Yugi and then I'm on my own till lunch?" Malik moaned and put his head down. "The school hates me."

"It doesn't hate you, it's just how the classes were set up." Ryou consoled him by patting Malik on the back.

"Oh yeah, sleeping arrangements?" Malik reminded everyone.

Yugi frowned. "But we fixed that."

"Then why can't we fix the schedule?" Malik asked sounding like he had a bright idea.

"Because first period starts in five minutes." Ryou said as he packed all his presents carefully onto the top of his bag before lifting it up and moving to leave. "See you all at lunch." Ryou called as he turned to leave before turning back as Yugi went to join him for class.

~Harry's POV~

"Something that matters? Like what?" Ron said to thin air before turning back to his own food and shuffling more hash browns onto his plate.

Hermione huffed finally calming down from being told off like that. "That boy is absolutely rude." She slightly ranted going back to her toast.

"Well I told you he was anti-social." Harry said while downing the rest of his pumpkin juice before scanning the teachers table. Sitting far down to the left in the usual seat for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a woman dressed in pink who looked far more like a toad then a human.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione called and snapped him back to reality.

"Hmm? What was that?" Harry asked making dutiful conversation.

Hermione sighed." I was just asking what you were staring at."

"Oh, right." Harry said dumbly before looking back at the new professor. "The DADA teacher is here." Harry shrugged in her direction.

"That's our teacher?" Ron stated sounding horribly affronted. "She looks like a Puffskin that's been crossed with a toad and stuffed in more pink than Valentines Day!"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished but didn't contest with what he said as she also found the teacher slightly gross.

"What? It's true!" Ron defended himself.

"I agree with Ron." Harry but in cooling the flames subtly.

Hermione glared slightly at Harry for taking Ron's side but agreed anyway. "I'll admit she isn't that… pleasant seaming but that's hardly a polite way to talk to a professor."

Harry was about to make a comment on how it was a brilliant comparison before a voice he recognized as Marik's called out a loud "Happy Birthday!" and several more cries followed with Ryou's name somewhere in the mix. They all immediately turned their attention towards the end of the Ravenclaw table the foreigners had taken and saw Malik jumping up and down before handing a package to Ryou who smiled then blushed at a comment the blonde seemingly made as Ryou averted his gaze to the table and a couple other presents.

"Well, I guess that was what mattered." Harry said as he redirected his attention to the remains of his eggs and popping another bite into his mouth.

A spark seemed to have been set off in Hermione's head as she looked away from the transfers towards Harry. "What was it that happened this morning?" She narrowed her eyes and started whispering conspiratorially.

Ron leaned in and started talking right away, around a mouthful of hash browns he had just finished shoving in there. "Thib morgig Mawik waf scrwam-"

But that was as far as he got as Hermione backed away. "Ew! Ron, swallow your food first for goodness sake!" Ron obeyed and they all leaned back in to hear the coverage correctly this time.

"This morning Malik was screaming his head off and calling for Marik before Seamus threw the full body bind curse at him and stopped him from moving around and then he just took off and ran through the portrait hole where the rest of those blokes looked like they were waiting for him. Hey, wait a minute," Ron said as if a brilliant thought had just come to him, "how did they know where the Gryffindor dorm was?"

"I was wondering more about how he knew they were there." Harry commented as he gained Hermione and Ron's rapt attention. "When he dived through the portrait hole Bakura caught him as if he knew Malik was coming and Malik jumped right to where he was. Either they have insane amounts of trust or they knew something was going to go wrong with Malik."

Hermione frowned. "You said he was calling for Marik right?" The boys nodded. "Maybe they were coming to check up on him and when he ran out Bakura was the closest? But that doesn't explain how they knew where the dorm was!" Hermione self reasoned getting frustrated. "And why were they out of their houses at night? Especially way up by Gryffindor tower! And how did Malik throw off the full body bind!" Hermione started ranting as nothing led to an answer.

Harry and Ron startled at the last thing she said. Now that she mentioned it how did he get out of it? No one had lifted the spell, he had just suddenly bolted from the room.

"Argh!" Hermione finally ground out losing her steam and just in time as Professor McGonagall came by with their schedules for the next year.

"Good morning." She greeted as the all rang their good mornings back at her. "Here are your schedules. Potter and Weasley have the electives of Care of Magical Creatures and Divination while Ms. Granger has Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Herbology. Here is the time turner you will need to attend all of your classes Ms. Granger." She handed over a familiar necklace to Hermione who immediately looped it around her neck and memorized her schedule. "And have any of you seen the transfers?" she asked still in her hard voice but with a note of frustration.

"They're down at the end of the Ravenclaw table Professor." Hermoine piped up and received a sharp nod in return. "Thank you Ms. Granger." And with that, she marched off.

"Noo!" Ron groaned after looking at his schedule before he started banging his head on the table. "This schedule exists solely to torture us." Ron grumbled as he continued to bash his head. Harry looked at his own schedule and got a strong urge to do the same thing. 'Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing. Great.' Harry started mentally abusing himself as well but outwardly tried to cut off Ron as the sound was starting to give him a headache. "Come on Ron, it's not that bad. At least we can get it over with now and we don't have to dread it all day."

Ron stopped banging his head and thought about it. "You know what? You're right Harry. We can get Snape done right in the morning and then actually enjoy the rest of our day. Thanks mate." Ron looked a lot happier at this point and Harry glanced back at his schedule. He had Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws 'Maybe I'll see Yugi?' he ignored the thought and went on. The rest of their classes for the day was taken up by double DADA with the Hufflepuffs. 'Well, it could be worse.' Harry looked towards his day two schedule. He had charms with the Ravenclaws and then both Divination and Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. After lunch he had History of Magic with the Slytherins and then a free period. All in all, it wasn't a bad schedule.

Harry saw Hermione nod her head next to him probably thinking the same thing. "Hey, we only have Double Potions and History of Magic with the Slytherins." Ron exclaimed. "Pretty sweet deal."

"Oh honestly Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes before tucking her schedule away and moving to stand up. "Seeing as we have Potions first I'm going to head down early. Afterall, we only have 7 minutes until the new school year starts." Harry watched as a light shown from her eyes: same old Hermione, always thinking of school first.

Harry and Ron watched as she left. "She needs to fix her priorities."

Harry laughed a bit at his friends joke. "Come on mate, it's Hermione you're talking about." Ron laughed as well just as Harry noticed Ryou and Yugi hurrying off for class.

"I can't believe Bakura actually got me a kitten for my birthday!" Ryou gushed like a school girl. Yugi giggled slightly.

"Of course he would. I just can't wait to see what it looks like!"

"I bet it'll be so adorable." They both giggled and that was all Harry and Ron heard before they were out of earshot.

Harry looked at Ron. "Did Ryou just say that Bakura got him a kitten for his birthday?"

"No way bloke, we must have heard it wrong." Ron shook his head before they both climbed out of their seats and decided to follow Hermione's lead to get to class early for once especially wince it was Snape. There was no way Mr. I'm-going-to-cut-off-your-assorted-body-parts-and-give-them-to-my-boyfriend Bakura would give Ryou a present as innocent as a kitten. No, just no.

Harry and Ron's thoughts were plagued by the thought of Bakura actually getting next to a kitten and not gutting it.

Aaannnddd…. SCENE!

Yeah, so for long time till update but I got stuck. '^.^ This is not good but may I ask for a plot? Please? I might know what to do with the story then and it's at the point where I need a plot already so I can get things moving. So, please? Ideas people! I'll just mutate them but I will dedicate you a chapter. Yeah… this story will not continue until I get something. Sorry but I have nothing. Or do you really want me to write out all their classes and stuff? Or maybe I'll just do some… *sigh* I need plot…

Oh, and… no killing for late update? *ducks whatever you all are about to throw*


End file.
